Happy Bithday Ren!
by Mezlonious
Summary: Rens birthday and Horos caring nature brings Ren close to him at the fair. Now has sequel of Horos birthday where Ren takes Horo to Alaska but will there be a lovers tiff, will Ren becoming suddenly ill afect them! And whats in the black box? COMPLETE
1. Happy Birthday Ren!

**Happy Birthday Ren**

**Chapter one**

The day started out the same as any other, Yoh getting bossed around by Anna while Morty, Ryu and horo told each other jokes and argued who's the cutest or coolest or who's the better shaman. Ren just viewed from a distance. The afternoon drew in and the mail was late, there was a single letter labelled to Ren Tao.

"Ren there's a letter here for you" horo shouted out so Ren could hear from his room. Ren rushed out and grabbed the plain envelope looked at the return address and hastily threw it in the trash.

Horo blinked in surprise before asking "why did you throw it away"

Ren answered coldly "none of your business"

"Aaaaaawwww, does Ren have a love letter" he grabbed the letter from the trash can holding it as if he was intending on opening it.

"Get off right now, that's not yours"

"Eh, don't be bossy! Just say HoroHoro is the coolest and I'll give you it back." Evilly smiling a Ren

"Never! Id rather die! I swear I'll kill you snow bunny"

"Well lets see what you got in here" horo held the letter in both hands tearing the corner slightly but before he could do more Ren leapt out trying to grab the letter but horo held it above his head just out of reach of the Chinese boy.

"Let go you dolt" ren reached up furious with blue haired shaman

"HA your too short" horo taunted

Ren growing desperate to reach the letter jumped up and lost balance falling on top of Horo. Ren laid with his chest pressed against Horos gazing into his eyes as he gazed back consistently. Ren turned red as his face grew hot; Horo too went quite pink as he felt the warmth of Runs body against his. Ren quickly pushed himself up grabbing the letter. Horo also regaining his earlier state of mind tugged the letter in response ripping the envelope apart.

A card fell out onto the floor with 'happy birthday' written across it in bright red letters.

"Happy birthday? It's your birthday Ren…….and you didn't……..tell us."

"NO" Ren said defensively

"Well, why not? Were your friends, what's there to hide?"

Ren going quite red just displayed his discomfort with a slight twitch and disgruntled look. Horo still pursued the matter.

"Ren, how old would that make you now? 16 right, well happy birthday" Horos smile beamed across his face trying to get Ren to commune with him.

Ren replied eventually "Yes, but what's it to you"

"Ah, I'm your bud, I'm suppose to know these things if I'm to get you a card and present" Horo stated making it seem obvious

"Present?" Ren thought out loud

"Yeah of course…… Don't forget a party with cake and all your friends around you singing happy birthday"

Rens face paled to a deathly white "Like Hell! If you do any of that you won't live to see your birthday"

"Come on it will be a blast" Horo pleaded to Ren

"No, absolutely not, why on earth would anyone do that" Ren stated oblivious to normal birthday customs.

"OK OK but you gotta do something. Go to the beach or go to an amusement park….." Horo suddenly jumped up shouting out wide eyed with excitement "that's it; we'll go to the fair tomorrow!"

"Not a chance, just leave me alone"

"Wait it will be fun. You, me, Yoh, Morty……." Ren interrupted Horos prattle right there

"Don't say a word to them you hear me" Ren commanded in an eloquent voice.

"Please, it will be great"

"I said no dammit!"

"OK, OK I won't tell them…" a very large coy smirk spread cautiously across his face then finishing his sentence "If you go to the fair with me, or else I'll tell the others"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would"

A short silence fell between them before Ren broke the silence with a short answer he mumbles under his breathe "fine"

"What?"

"I SAID FINE!" Ren shouted sharply

"Cool, we'll go in the morning, see you later"

After dinner Ren went straight to bed cursing himself for not being sneakier about disposing of that blasted card. He figured after tomorrow it would all be over and done with and he'd never have to bother with this nonsense again, although Horos attentions were nice. Ren found Horo to be a babbling idiot most of the time but Horo was sweet and cared immensely for others. He and Horo were opposites; Horo was quite chilled and could show his emotions well. Ren found as he was lying there Horos eyes seemed to be his key features, they told you everything there was to know about horo, but still Ren found him to be a mystery which both annoyed the hell out of him and exited him. Ren soon changed his track of thought getting a little disturbed by his fetish with horo


	2. Top of the world

**Happy birthday Ren**

**Chapter 2**

Horo too went to bed early, he had big plans for them tomorrow, he had never admitted to anyone but he had feelings beyond friendship for Ren. Her saw through Rens screams and annoyed expressions, he saw that it was the only way Ren could bring himself close to anyone. Horo wanted to embrace Ren and make him see caring for someone was not a bad thing.

The sun rose into the sky and a warm breeze made the day feel summery and calming. Ren woke early but laid in bed not wanting to be disturbed from the peace and tranquillity that surrounded him. Horo though didn't he got straight up and got ready for a day out. His cheeks grew hot day dreaming of going on a roller coaster and getting carnival cotton candy but most of all getting stuck on the top of the ferise wheel with Ren. Snapping back into reality Horo wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Ren….Ren…REN, wake up" Horo stormed into Rens room quite pissed at the fact that Ren had not got dressed yet.

"Come on the bus will be at the stop in 15 minutes and it's the last one going to the fair, so lets go" Horo said seeming very pleased with himself for getting Ren to go.

Ren slowly rose from bed throwing on a white shirt and a pair of baggy black trousers with gold lines lacing their way down the legs to his ankles.

"You ready then Ren, good lets go" Horo grabbed hold of Rens hand pulling him out the door quickly. This made ren blush brightly

"Hey there's the bus hurry" Horo quickened the pace and they just caught the bus, it was completely empty except for Horo, Ren and the driver. The bus was a double-decker and they both sat up top at the back.

Horo sat down right next to Ren, of course Ren evaded any conversation by looking out the window but unsuspectingly Horo rested his head on Rens shoulder falling asleep instantly. Ren would have been bothered but the blue haired boy looked so peaceful there and ren felt a great warmth and fondness towards horo so rested his head on top of the others falling asleep as well. Horo put his arm around Ren in response but did not wake. They stayed this way until they were nearly there and Horo woke up, he was too disorientated to be aware he was in an embrace with Ren until Ren stirred slightly putting his hand in horos lap accidentally making Horo glow with both embarrassment and passion.

The bus stopped and the driver shouted up to the two shaman "last stop everyone off" horo woke Ren gently and they both climbed off.

"This is going to be great" Horo shouted out in pure excitement as he found himself unable to contain his joy.

"Please contain yourself, were in public" Ren crossed his arms and looked to the ground disappointedly.

Horo starred at him with ardent eyes and smiled cheekily at him. "Were going to go on everything and eat all the different kinds of food" Horos eyes went soft yet attentive to every move Ren made.

"Horo, lets go in first before you get ahead of yourself" then rushed ahead leaving the blue haired shaman trailing behind

Sure enough Horos eyes did more than just tell you whatever was on his mind or what he was feeling but he could use them to get you to do almost anything. His cute deep puppy brown eyes always made Ren melt inside when Horo used them. Ren had his own means of persuasion but his laid in his wit, confusing Horo was easy and by confusing him he went silent pondering in what the other was talking about only to fail miserably.

Horo got them both hotdogs and cola and dragged Ren on ride after ride but Ren gave in and went along with it finding it to be quite amusing after all believe it or not. Although there was a little conflict on the bumper cars.

Ren found that when he overheard Horo being insulted he had to defend him, Horo and ren were in the queue for the bumper cars when two older boys came in trying to act macho.

"Move it pip-squeak, were cutting in ahead of you" the leader boy said to Horo. The boy was tall with baggy jeans that seemed to be falling down revealing red poker dot boxers that stood out in obvious contrast to his white hoodie with a mustard stain were obviously had dripped messily when eating.

"Yeah, before we teach you a lesson" The other boy threatened, he was shorter and was quite pathetic looking and weedy with his rib cage sticking through his skin as he exposed his chest. He had his t-shirt stuck out of the back pocket of his three quarter length denim shorts.

"Who do you think you're talking to" Ren snarled

"Don't make us bash you threw the wall on the bumper cars, that's even if you make it that far" the lead boy said sternly

"You guys wouldn't stand a chance" Ren answered in response

Horo equally annoyed at their arrogant behaviour stepped in to join the barrage of insults with Ren.

"You two couldn't screw in a light bulb never mind handle us, your threats are quite mediocre" Horo said smugly. Ren was actually impressed that Horo had even said the word mediocre but understood it as well but he soon remembered who'd said it when he added

"And you smell too" while sticking his tongue out.

The exchange of insults carried on until they climbed into the bumper cars, then it really got ugly. The boys bashed into the back of Ren the chased Horo around. Eventually the two shaman got tired of the two obnoxious boys and using team work cornered and bashed the boys so hard that they flew out of the cars hitting each other head first in the air _(they both found it un-cool to fasten in properly, morons)_ Just then the buzzer went off to signal the end and for everyone to get out the cars to let someone else have a go. Ren and Horo ran over to each other and celebrated. Shockingly Ren cuddled Horo not intending to get that close but doing so. Horo sank into this little cuddle relaxing thoroughly until Ren realised what he had just done flinging himself back and blushing uncontrollably. Horos flattered face was now starring deep into Rens embarrassed eyes, wondering if he felt for him as much as he did for the other, that maybe he returned his devotion and feelings of attachment.

Horo grabbed hold of Rens hands leading him to the sideshows where there was a ball tossing game.

"3 balls for 1 token, 8 balls for 2 tokens, 12 balls for 3 tokens, step right up and win a prize" the big round man who ran the sideshow constantly bellowed out. "Knock all the cans down to win a prize" he continued as they approached handing over a token.

Ren watched horo attempt to win but Horo only knocked down three. Ren snickered at him and thought to himself how adorable it was to see him try so hard.

"I'd like to see you do better" Horo challenged Ren

"Is that a challenge snow bunny" Ren said accepting his challenge. Ren got them all down in one shot leaving Horo fixated in a surprised gaze.

"Ha, you just got lucky"

"Is that what you think" Ren threw another ball again knocking them all down in one swoop again.

"I believe its called talent and I have plenty"

Ren was handed a rather large stuffed bunny, a character from some cartoon.

"It's Thumper from Bambi" Horo pointed out

"Here snow bunny, you got some company" Ren handed the prize to Horo and smiled out the corner of his mouth.

"For me, really"

"Yes, what would I do with a stuffed rabbit? I already have you and one snow bunny is all I need" Rens smile deepened and looked very suggestive. Now Horo blushed at Ren, Ren now a little confused by Horos reaction. They pondered about what they should do now, after all it was now dark and the only lights were those that shone from the rides lighting the way. Before Ren could think any further Horo grabbed his hand again.

"Hurry, come with me" Horo now running with Ren following.

"Where are you taking me" Ren demanded to know

"You'll see"

They came to an abrupt stop under the grand ferise wheel. Horo quickly rushed Ren on. He sat the large bunny next to him and squeezed next to Ren, the wheel turned round, this ride was going to be the longest because it was the last. Rens eyes fixed their focus on Horos soft brown tired eyes. Ren forgetting himself completely smiled at Horo and Horo smiled back.

"This was fun, I'm glad I came with you" Ren whispered soothingly into Horos ear before leaning back slightly kissing the boys check softly and sweetly, taking a chance on his feelings.

"Ren……….I think I'm falling for you, I...I...I…I'm in love…..With You" Horos face went red as did Rens but the loving gaze never broke as the ride slowly came to a stop leaving them looking over the entire fair stuck right at the top.

Ren leaned in and Horo wrapped his arms around pulling him close. There mouths met and the soft, supple and caring feel of each others lips made them tingle all over. After a small breather from each others kiss they grew more passionate using their tongue to massage each others mouths as their hearts raced and their kisses got hotter and longer. They broke apart pulling each other close until their bodies pressed against each other. They starred up at the stars in awe just before the roar of the fireworks lit up the sky bringing the perfect ending to a perfect day.

(I had to bring horos fantasy to life it just weren't fair to not give him that was it, just wrong.)


	3. Suprise!

**Chapter 3**

They were too late to get the first bus but they just waited in the empty street for the next one. Once again it was a double-decker and they sat in the same place but this time they laid across each other with Ren in Horos arms as they slept, nothing in the world could compare to the intensity of their emotions and loyalty to each other. Home was a stop away and horo woke Ren softly. Ren seemed very tired and looked up wearily at Horo. Horo had dreamt of the day he could take such liberties with the Chinese shaman he had adored for so long but now it was true and he never wanted to let go of Ren. The Chinese boy fully awake now pushed himself up kissing Horos neck, then his adams apple going up slowly until reaching Horos wet lips. Rens teasing kisses and playful hands made Horo grow hot and slightly aroused. Ren too felt hot all over, his entire body was burning with the intimacy they shared.

Once the bus stopped they climbed off taking thumper the rabbit off with them. Horo suddenly remembered something and went pale. He froze dead in his tracks, Ren now looking quite baffled by his reaction.

"What's wrong Horo?"

"Promise you won't be mad, But……." Horos sentence stopped dead.

"What Horo, What's going on? Ren now getting frustrated at horos sudden mood change.

"You'll see soon enough" Horo slid his hand through Rens arm leading him to Yoh's place; they turned the corner to see everyone there to greet them with a loud surprise. Ren sent back by this welcome now understood what Horo had meant. At first he wanted to kill him slowly and painfully but Yoh distracted him by starting off with the singing and lighting the candles. The party went on till late with everyone enjoying themselves including Ren. But of course there was the usual blithering idiocy of Ryu, Yoh and Horo asking around with not yet one answer to who was cutest out of the trio. After asking everyone else they decided to ask Ren instead.

Yoh: Oh Ren, we got a question for you"

Ren: I don't want to hear it, whatever it is!

Ryu: You don't know what it is yet

Ren: I don't care

Horo: Please, we really need your brilliant intellect to find this out

Ren: (pause and a stern look) Fine, what do you need me to answer

Yoh: OK, Who's cuter? Me obviously

Ryu: Or me, the coolest most handsome and of course cutest there is

Horo: Or me, the pro-skateboarder extraordinaire.

Rens eye twitched dangerously with both outrage and bafflement

Ren: (repeating the other words) who's cuter…….Are you all complete morons

Horo: Come on; just be honest who do you think is the cutest and then we won't bother you anymore

Ren: Promise?

In perfect unison the three shamans said "cross my heart"

Yoh: It must be me look at me I'm adorable

Ryu: Ah, but look at my perfectly quaffed hair and retro clothes, I must be the cutest

Ren sat there Quite puzzled and frustrated now waiting for Horos attempt to convince him of his cuteness. The ice shaman looked at ren with large puppy dog brown eyes but his smile suggestive making his glances very sexy to Ren.

Horo: Of course Ren will choose his snow bunny over you two clowns (smugly tilting his head towards Ren)

Ryu and Yoh looking at each other perplexed by Horos words said to each other "His Snow Bunny!" Ren on the other hand smirked, lifting one side of his mouth up slightly and closed his eyes before saying…

Ren: Sorry but thumper there is the cutest (Ren points at Horo)

Horo: HA, you heard him I'm the cutest

Yoh: Oh Man, what a rip

Ryu: you must be crazy if you think he's cuter than me, it's late, better get ready for bed

Everyone agreed and they headed down the hallway saying their goodnights. Ren got ready for bed and sat beneath his window for a moment smiling to himself, he had fun and he couldn't help but be happy. Suddenly he heard his door open, Horo came through it and locked it behind him.

"Ren……..do you mind if I stayed in here with you tonight" said softly hoping for a yes.

Ren replied in a care free tone as if he did not even care but he did, he wanted him to stay.

"Sure, Whatever!"

Horo sat down on the bed and Ren joined him, they entwined their fingers and leant into each other slowly just to feel each others touch made them quiver. Horo displayed his affections to Ren by cuddling and kissing Ren softly and Ren did not want to let go of Horo, he had never been so close to anyone, Ever! He felt as though he was drowning but he didn't care because the waters current wrapped around him soothingly caressing his entire body. Horos body was warm and Ren laid Horos back down on the bed and wrapped around him whispering into his ear

"I enjoyed today, I think we should go out more often"

"You mean like a date" Horo quickly stated

"It could be a date, whatever you want" Ren blissfully whispered again into Horos ear

The night was cold but they wrapped their arms around each other pressing their bodies close before falling asleep in each others embrace. This truly was a happy birthday for ren and a dream come true for young HoroHoro.

**The End (until the sequel)**


	4. Happy Birthday Horo! SEQUEL

_**Happy Birthday Horo!**_

It was a few days before Horos birthday and Ren had thought for a while what he could get his Horo but nothing had come to him until yesterday.

Flashback-

Horo: Ren!

Ren: What is it Horo, if you even say it's because you want me I'll stab you. Got it!

Horo: No I was just trying to find out what I was getting for my birthday.

Ren: That's funny I was thinking of what you would like.

Horo: You know what I want (Kinky smile with a rise of his eye brows)

Ren: Except that (Ren glared at Horo as if he was on the verge of loosing something close to him, the very things he wanted to knee sometimes)

Horo: Oh! Party pooper.

Ren: Be honest what do you want for your birthday?

Horo: I would settle just for being alone with you. My Ren-koi, (Hope I put that right) not that with Anna and the others we get much of that. Anna and her stupid rules. She's only jealous because her and Yoh aren't this close.

Ren: That gives me an idea actually. I have to go

Ren leaned into Horo and kissed him for a moment before he had to brake away to hit Horo for trying to unzip his trousers, again! He was getting too handy at that. Ren of course knew Horo would never really rush him, he guessed that Horo was just trying to get him in the mood. He failed of course. Ren left leaving Horo with a tiny smirk and a bump on his head. He had figured out what he could do for Horo so he had something arranged but he had to get Horo out the house for a few days to do it. Ren made all the preparations and had Yoh and the others help. When he went to bed that night and Horo had fallen asleep already. Ren packed Horos suitcase and hid it in the cupboard and in the middle of packing his own suitcase Horo woke up.

Re didn't notice Horo was starring at him pack; Horo now awake and quite aware got the impression Ren was leaving and jumped up from bed….

Horo: Ren! (Wrapped his arms tightly around Ren and shakily started to question him) Why are you packing? Were you going to leave? What's wrong Ren? Are you leaving me?

Ren: Baka, I'm not leaving you! **We** are leaving here, on a trip tomorrow. It was going to be a surprise, for your birthday.

Horo: Phew, you scared me. (Horo loosened his grip on Ren but still stood holding Ren close to him, he was still shaken from thinking that Ren was going to go)

Ren: I'll be in bed in a minute I just need to pack your snowboard, and then we are ready to go in the morning. We both need some rest.

Horo: Sure thing, what you're doing is sweet. I kinda like this side of you.

Ren: Shut up Horo and go to bed.

Horo: What ever you say, good night.

He let go of Ren so he could pack the last of the clothes and of course the snowboard then got ready for bed. He laid next to Horo cuddling into the others chest and went to sleep.

End of Flashback-

Now they were rushing around the air port trying to find the right plain. Horo didn't know where they were going Ren just said it was a surprise. They finally arrived at the gate and the usual crap happened. On the flight board it said 'flight 109 has been delayed'. Ren went and sat in the waiting area and crossed his arms.

Horo: Why aren't we using one of your jets?

Ren: My jet is being repaired and it's too short notice to bring one of my father's planes over.

Horo: Ok but why did we have to come this early, no-one gets on a plane this time of day look the place is slow.

Ren: Just sit down and quit complaining. It shouldn't be long and if you're that tired you can sleep on the plane, it's a 6 hour flight.

Horo: Aw man! 6 hours stuck on a plane.

Speaker: Flight 109 now boarding, sorry for the short delay.

Ren: Finally, come on Horo

Horo: Ok

Ren: Horo!

Horo: What?

Ren: Don't forget your bag

Horo looked around to see his bag laid there on the floor and ran back to get it.

Horo: Oops!

Ren: Really Horo, you'd forget your head if it weren't attached

They boarded the plane and it lifted off……eventually! After about an hour Horo was fast asleep on Rens lap and Ren soon followed. He'd spent half the night arranging this but he had also arranged something else. This though will be revealed at a later time. The two had been asleep the whole time and now were being shaken awake by the flight attendant.

Flight attendant: Sir, Sir, the plane had landed.

Ren: (Opened his eyes slowly and assessed his surroundings) Thank you.

Horo: 5 more minutes

Ren: Horo time to get off we're there now

Horo: Really, where's that?

Ren: Alaska

Horo: Alaska!

Ren: Yeah, come on grab your bag we need to go to the hotel

They left the plane and went to collect their bags. They had to wait a while but they all came through ad least. Ren had trouble getting his kwan-doa back but after threatening to kill a few people he soon got it back (I don't think it's because they felt he wouldn't use it either). A small limo was waiting outside for them and they climbed in. The back was spacious and the windows all blacked out. The only way to contact the driver was through a phone. It was a going to be a long drive to the hotel. Horo cuddled up to Ren and starred into Rens eyes, he could tell that he was distracted by something but he was determined to get his attention.

Horo slowly started to lick Rens neck then kissed it gently; he pulled himself up and starred into Rens eyes that seemed to appreciate the distraction. Horo treasured every moment Ren was in his arms; he loved to work his hands through his hair and most of all he loved kissing him. Horo leaned in and pressed his lips to Rens slowly adding pressure between each of their mouths and then gaining entry to Rens mouth with his tongue. He started slowly massaging his tongue trying to relax and manipulate Ren. He slowly began to venture deeper increasing the intensity till Ren had to pull away for breathe Horo of course just pulled Ren into his chest and snuggled into the one he loved. No one could comprehend the deep and dense flood of emotion he feels when he's with Ren, the love and devotion he holds for him is immeasurable. Ren too had feelings without limits, the extent of his passions, he saw Horo as Kama (god of love and erotic desire) and he the mere worshiper. The whole ride to the hotel was long and tranquil.

They arrived at the hotel earlier than they had thought and Ren was looking forward to getting to the room and unpacking. The hotels foyer was large and extravagant. They walked up to the front desk and gave in their names.

Receptionist: Good day Sir how can I help you?

Ren: I'd like to get the keys for my room; it's under the names Tao Ren and Usui Horokeu.

Receptionist: Hmmm, yes here it is room 096, do you have any identification.

Ren: Yes (he handed a small card and what looked like a bank book) is this enough.

Receptionist: Yes of course. Here are your room cards, receipt and your passes to all hotel facilities. Thank you for your stay. (He put on a very cheesy smile that made the receptionist look like some sort of cretin)

Ren turned away and walked over to Horo who had helped the bag boy put the suitcases on the trolley, they then headed up to the room quietly. Once they arrived Ren tipped the bus boy and politely stated they could take the bags in. They walked into the room and it was huge. It was an elegant white room with pale blue patterns edging the entire room with a set of blue ruffled curtains swaying gently in the breeze that came through the large classy windows. There was a large refined sofa with plain cushions settled on each arm, it sat perfectly in the centre of the living room. The bedroom was across the other side of the room through a slender doorway with a do not disturb sign on it, Horo looked at it and thought that would be handy later.

Ren Went and placed all his bags in the bedroom and put all his clothes into a draw that cam out from under the king size bed. He looked at Horo expecting him to start to unpack but Horo was still taking in the scenery so Ren ended up putting his clothes away in the other draw on the other side of the bed. Horo sat on the bed and jumped up and down slightly to test how bouncy and soft the bed was. He settled and laid across the bed taking his shoes off first and leaving them beside the bed, he watched Ren finish unpacking and shut the draw. When Ren looked up he saw Horos head lean over to him from the bed and snatch a small kiss. He laid across the bed on his side and pulled up Ren to sit on the bed next to him.

Ren: I take it you like the room.

Horo: I especially like the bed. It's classy, like you.

Ren: Only the best!

Horo: You are the best, no matter where we are.

Ren: Sweet talk will get you everywhere.

Horo raised both eye brows and leaned up to Ren kissing him soft at first but then it broke out into a fiery tongue twister, it was like a forest fire that couldn't be contained. Unfortunately before they could take it any further the loud rumbles of Horos stomach soon stopped the romantic moment. Both parted and laughed slightly, Horo put one hand on hand on his stomach and rubbed it to try settle it.

Ren: I take it your hungry

Horo: Yeah, the food on the plane was lousy.

Ren: Baka! Well what do you want? I'll call room service.

Horo: Are you on the menu? (A very suggestive smile and a little eye brow movement followed)

Ren: No, be serious. What do you want to eat? (A look lacking in playfulness, unlike Horos)

Horo: Ok, but you owe me; I guess a couple of cheeseburgers wouldn't hurt. No wait double cheeseburgers!

Ren: We travel half way round the world just to eat the same slop you get back home.

Horo: with Anna there all we got half the time was rice. I like rice but I can only take so much. (He let out a tiny chuckle)

Ren: Double cheeseburgers it is…..


	5. The Ghugach Mountains

Ok time to continue where we left off! Sorry it takes so long to type up its unbelievable! Anyway Continue!

**Happy Birthday Horo!**

Ren called up room service and they soon brought up the double cheeseburgers and plenty of milk which Ren placed in the mini bar, replacing all alcohol beverages with soda and his milk! Horo soon had both his double cheeseburgers and finished off Rens who didn't feel much like eating after witnessing a ravenous Horo tear at the food not even bothering to chew before swallowing it. Horos now satisfied stomach went silent with contentment, Ren walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath. Horo noticed this and went to the bathroom door and leaned casually on the door frame. Ren tested the temperature of the water by dipping his hand in; when he withdrew his hand it was covered in suds

Horo: Were you planning on inviting me to join you?

Ren: (Turned around and stood in front of Horo looking at him closely) Maybe (smirked) Depends whether or not you can behave yourself (put some suds from his hand onto Horos nose)

Horo: (Put one hand on his heart and one in the air) I promise!

Ren: Good boy

Ren turned and shut off the water and undressed putting his clothes tidily on the washing basket nestled in the corner of the extensively sized bathroom. Horo closed the door locking it and replicated Ren actions of taking off his clothes and putting them on the wash basket. Usually he wouldn't but Ren had gone to the trouble of bringing him here for a birthday surprise so he should make an attempt not to annoy Ren with untidiness. Ren lowered himself into the very spacious bathtub. It was a large porcelain piece that was quite square in shape with a curved corner placed by the wall. It was more than big enough to fit them both in comfortably. The bubble bath smelt like strawberries and the steam made the entire room mist up, the hot water slowly surrounded Horo as he too lowered into the tub slowly adjusting to the heat. Ren watched him peacefully. Ren felt serene and calm, he slowly lowered himself deeper until the water completely consumed him, he risen his head out the water after a few seconds letting his hair fall to his shoulders as the water weighed it down. Horo leaned into Ren and closed his eyes looking as if he had fallen sleep but every now and then he'd sway his arm under the water, causing tiny ripples to flow across the water.

The heat of the water and the steam it gave off relaxed every muscle in their bodies, Ren lifted his arm wearily over Horo and squeezing slightly, to at ease to hold any tighter. Horos mind went blank except for the tiniest thought which he blurted out in a hushed voice

Horo: I love you Ren

Ren turned his gaze to Horo who had laid back into him further closing his eyes once again looking so innocent and pure a truly unadulterated soul. Ren couldn't help but bring a hand to the face of this angel and ever so gently touching his cheek with the ends of his fingers. His fingers travelled up and down his skin inspecting the texture of the boy's cheek. His skin was pale and smooth, it was very warm and turned a slight shade of pink from the humid temperature of the bath water and the sway of the steam that drifted up past them rising up to the ceiling. Ren was hypnotised by the Ainus charm, he had always admired him but never told him, he had always been envious of him but never told, he had always loved him but again never told him. Horo already kind of knew that Ren loved him but of course was never reassured with those little words that made oh so much difference.

Ren slowly shook Horos shoulder to make sure he wasn't asleep; Horo opened one eye and smirked

Horo: Yes Ren-koi

Ren: Just making sure you're awake. You should get your hair washed it's taken a lot of abuse over the trip

Horo: Oh well, I thought you would like to do it.

Ren: Lazy baka!

Horo: But I'm your lazy baka, you should take care of me

Ren: I don't remember signing anything that handed you over to me.

Horo: I gave myself to you, remember

Ren: No, what are you talking about? (Ren gave a slightly curious gaze fixated directly into the others eyes)

Horo: I was your birthday present

Ren: ……

Horo: And weren't I just the best present you ever got.

Ren: The most costly too

Horo: I'm worth it

Ren: Prove it (Ren voice raised as he challenged the Ainu)

Horo: Gladly

Horo turned his body to press against Rens and pushed himself into a comfortable position against Ren and kissed up his neck to his jaw line giving a few sucks that made Ren swoon and sink further into the relaxing water. Horos Eyes travelled aimlessly at the younger shaman taking in every little detail and loving every part of his body. He wrapped his arms firmly around the waist of Ren and kissed him gently and sweetly on his lips. Ren looked up at Horo with calm eyes, they were so calm in fact that they drifted to a half open, half shut state. Horo thought this was ultra cute and brushed the back of his hand down Rens cheek and whispering in his ear informing him of how long they had been there.

Horo: (Whispering) we had better get a move on, were gonna look like prunes (short giggle)

Ren: Hmm, yes, I guess we had better get out. Especially since I need you well rested for tomorrow

Horo: What's so special about tomorrow?

Ren: Nothing much, I just want to see how good you really are on that snowboard of yours.

Horo: Can't wait, this will be awesome…..

They both climbed out wrapping themselves up with a towel and going into the bedroom, by now it was getting pretty late at night and they had already had dinner. Although they shouldn't have gone in the bath until ad least an hour after eating….it's the rules. Ren crept into bed after drawing all the curtains and closing every door in the hotel room; this was a force of habit because of his compulsive cleaning and need for privacy. He had changed in a lot of ways especially when under the influences of his lover Horo! Yet he still had this foolish sense of pride that got in the way, he had found that he had stumbled at a hurdle that wasn't actually that big but seemed to be too high and out of his league. He was defeated by the words he longed to say, Ren thought long and hard about the positive but often dwelled on the negative to a great degree. He couldn't help but think that this was too good to be true. He knew of his stubborn and compulsive need for self-importance and high standards for himself, Horo accepted this and stayed with him even though he was pushy and violent. He had always hit and pushed Horo around before they got together (Still does sometimes) but he found that the more he pushed the closer the Ainu got. He felt Horos eyes looking into him reading his inner most desires, telling him everything was alright no matter what. Ren went to bed that night wondering why Horo loved him when there are so many others. People who are kind, generous and loving, people who would not hesitate in saying how they feel openly, people that could be loyal and close…Horo deserves someone like that Ren thought to himself feeling unworthy of this gift that laid beside him every night. Ren lowered himself under the covers and let Horo snuggle into his back; Ren longed to feel secure so grabbed the arm of Horo from his waist and pulled it up so he was encircling him. He laced their fingers and gave them a slight squeeze before falling into a warm feeling of peace.

Morning-

Ren woke up when he heard the bed side phone ring. He leant over and picked up the receiver and sleepily spoke into it

Ren: Hello

Room Service: Hello, you requested a wake up call at 8.00 am in room 096, is this correct.

Ren: (looked at the clock up on the wall above the door leading to the living room) Yes, thank you

Room Service: No problem sir, Good Bye.

Ren placed the phone down and leaned back into the bed rubbing his eyes removing them of sleep, he felt a little squeeze from round his waist and a few murmurs

Horo: agh...hhh…Re-n...I...I lo-ve you...hmm (nuzzled into Rens side)

Ren heard his little sleep mumbles and smiled.

Ren: He even dreams about how much he loves me (Ren said this to himself softly and yet boastfully)

Ren decided to let him sleep in a little longer while he got everything ready. He knew how much Horo loved snowboarding in challenging areas and Alaska was known for its snow covered mountains. There's no way he couldn't find a challenging course here, besides he's always bragging to Ren about his skills now he'd have to prove them to Ren. Maybe even teach him a few tricks. Ren tried to rise from the bed but a certain someone had his fingers locked together tightly not wanting to let go, Ren didn't give up that easy though. Ren slowly ran his fingers up and down the older shaman's side slightly tickling Horo making him twitch at the sudden sensations of Rens soft touch. Horo unlaced his fingers and slightly rubbed the area of the tickle. Ren had won this round and with a smile of triumph got out of the bed putting on a robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door. He took a shower and got dressed in a baggy pair of warm trousers and boots that came to his ankles. He slipped on large long sleeved t-shirt with a dragon twisting around the boy's body; this would do even though he knew it wasn't very warm. He could always borrow one of Horos jumpers to wear.

Horo stirred from his slumber, he shivered slightly feeling the cold space that was next to him where Ren should be. Horo sat up yawned and blinked constantly till his eyes adjusted to the light that shone through the thin material. He looked around the room and then noticing that Ren wasn't there he called out to see if there was a response

Horo: Ren!

…

Ren: Ren! You here

Ren: (walked through the door to see Horo sat up with the covers lying down across his legs exposing everything except the bottom half of Horos legs. This sight made Ren go ever so slightly pink as his mind and eyes wandered up and down Horos body) Awake now

Horo: Yeah (Yawned loudly and stretched) barely

Ren: Good, do you want some breakfast? (Growing a slightly more dark shade of pink at the sight of Horo)

Horo: Sure but… (Horo had noticed the little blush on Rens face as he stared at his bare body, he decided that this would be fun) are you blushing Ren-koi

Ren: (braking from his concentrated gaze to one of shock and embarrassment) N-No! (Turned his gaze away)

Horo: Sure your not…

Ren: I'm not! (Ren now walking over t the bed to glare at Horo in an agitated way)

Horo: (grabs Rens arm pulling him down onto his knees on the bed) I wonder what you were thinking about that was making you blush, I bet it was something good

Ren: Stop it Horo! It's not going to work…

Horo stopped Rens attempt to give him a verbal thrashing with his own kind of counter argument. A huge fiery kiss that lasted for a few moments before Horo decided to tease Ren by breaking away leaving Ren there to groan disappointedly. Horo could never beat Ren at an argument but when it came to getting Rens brain to shut down, he was the undisputed champion. Ren stared at Horo and then smiled

Ren: Nope! Not going to work so you had better get dressed while I call room service. Do you want pancakes or waffles?

Horo: Which would look better on you?

Ren: If you don't behave I'll be forcing your breakfast up the opposite way.

Horo: Ok, I'll be good. Scouts honour (lifting three fingers up into one of those gay scout hand signs)

Ren: You were a scout

Horo: No those dudes were dorks

Ren: Oh so they were to popular to be seen with you (Ren smirked with in a I'm innocent way)

Horo: Hey! I was way more popular than them

Ren: (shifted his eyes to look at the clock that read 8.48, Ren looked at Horo again and shifted off the bed) this is besides the point pancakes or waffles. Last chance now!

Horo: I'll go with the waffles (He gave Ren his biggest and cutest smile and received and equally large one back)

Ren rang up room service with Horo found out a pair of black combat shorts with 2 pockets on each leg and then found out a large blue top that had a huge label on the front saying 'Pro-Boarder'. He slipped on his socks and then went into the living room jumping onto the sofa and laying down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes relaxing into the softness of the cloud like furniture. Ren went into the bedroom and made the bed making sure it was as perfect as when they arrived. There was a knock at the door and Horo sprung up and went to answer it. A tall woman in a skimpy uniform looking rather cheery and bubbly with a bright tag saying Angie threw a very loud hello at Horo shocking him

Angie: HELLO! (In a loud and annoying voice, the kind that makes you want to rip out their voice box)

Horo: Geesh! Uh hi… (Horo looking oddly at the hyper active lady)

Angie: HI! I'm here with your breakfast (Giggles) Hooope you enjoy it

Horo: Yeah, erm…. Thanks

Angie: Nooo problem!

Horo took the breakfasts and closed the door with a sigh of relief, he was glad that weirdo was gone, she was annoyingly scary. Ren came through muttering something about a loud mouth so he must have heard her from the bedroom. They ate their breakfast and put on their coats and grabbed Horos snowboard and shoved it in its bag. Ren also put on a scarf and gloves but Horo refused saying he was born for this weather. Ren just sighed and whispered baka under his breathe. They left the room and headed out. They hailed a taxi and Ren told him to take them as close to the Ghugach Mountains as possible. They drove on with Horo rambling about how he heard of these mountains and how intense it's supposed to be.

An hour later-

The taxi pulled in by a huge lodging, it had a big sign saying Glacier Bay. There was a building near by called 'Glacier Bay Inn' for those who wanted to explore the mountain and go through the untracked terrain to stay. Ren looked up at the mountain and sighed wearily, the things he did for his Horo-koi. Horo on the other hand looked up at the mountain with big eyes, like a kid in a toy store, his face glowing with both the cold and excitement. His face focused upon the mountain in awe. He grabbed Rens arms and pulled him close looking at him with utter joy and love

Horo: You're the best, you know that

Ren: Of course I am. I'm perfection

Horo: Yes you are!

With that said and done Horo kissed Ren passionately leaving Ren dumbfounded and breathless. Horo looked at him for a short time with a huge grin then pulled Ren heading for the mountains. Hiking wasn't Rens favourite pass time but whining about wasn't going to help and looking weak by lagging behind moaning wasn't something the proud Tao Ren would do.

After they reached a high point on the mountain hours later-

Horo got out his board and started to show Ren all of his manoeuvres. Ren watched as Horo went rushing down the uncharted snow and skilfully performing little tricks with all the added features he had added to his board. Of course Ren was sure Horo used spirit control a couple of times to land some of those moves. Ren had to admit to himself ad least that Horo was a pro-snowboarder, an exceptionally adroit boarder. It was getting really cold and snow fell gracefully turning the sky white, the snow was like a curtain covering the window not letting you see beyond it. The snow slowed after a few minutes looking so limp and light as it drifted from side to side laying freshly on top of the tracks Horo had left. Horo came down and stopped close to Ren. Ren was staring up to the sky with squinted eyes because of the snow falling onto his face and melting almost immediately. Horo took Ren into him and placed his head into the other boy's hair. He could feel him shiver, unlike himself Ren was not used to the cold weather, he pulled Ren in closer to try warm him up and Ren had noticed Horos attempt at being protective but ignored it as if he had not noticed. He didn't want Horo to stop shielding him from the bitter cold but he didn't want to admit that he wanted to be protected from the elements. Horo after a few minutes stepped back then to look into at the very cold facial expression of a now erratically shaking Ren.

Horo: Cold Ren?

Ren: Freezing actually (his voice shook slightly as he spoke)

Horo: Hmm, well maybe you should come on the board with me. A little action should warm you right up

Ren: Oh really. And how exactly does that work? (Ren raised his eye brow slightly)

Horo: Gets the blood circulating

Ren: Sure, I suppose it's better than standing here to freeze to death

Horo: Hop on! (Big satisfied smile)

Ren got on the back of the snow board and Horo pushed the board off and they started to go down hill, they picked up speed and Horo steered using both his weight and Rens. He turned his head around and whispered to Ren…

Horo: Hold on, this is gonna be a doozey!

Ren: What?

Before Ren could question further he felt their speed grow and saw the jagged rocks that were ahead. Horo steered over them making the board fly through the air. Ren gripped his hands into Horo tighter with out realising it. They landed and Horo swerved the board to stop but lost his balance and the board went from under him making him and Ren roll. They came to a stop as Ren rolled on top of Horo. They starred at each other for a minute assessing that they were both fine and then Ren broke the silence.

Ren: You did that on purpose, didn't you? (Ren face Horo looking a little peeved at Horo)

Horo: Nope, I swear I'm innocent!

Ren: Sure you are! (Ren looked at Horo slyly and with a malicious glare fixated upon Horo)

Horo: Ren? (Getting a little paranoid by this look)

Ren grabbed a handful of snow putting it down the Ainus neck making him howl from the cold stinging his warm flesh. Ren sat back and laughed lightly at the fuss Horo made. This did not go unpunished Horo picked up some snow intending to mimic Rens mischievous behaviour but Ren had already stood up and started to attack with a decisive pattern of attacks with snowballs. Horo retaliated hitting Ren couple of times but in the process Ren getting him, they scampered around trying to force the other into submission but neither giving up. Horo went to grab a handful of snow when a huge snowball hit him in the face sending him back with shock. He wiped the snow from his face and glared at Ren who was laughing at him now. Horo saw Ren was distracted by his amusement and so Shot up and ran and leapt at Ren Knocking him into the snow and pinning both hands above his head. Ren didn't like being beaten and struggled but no matter how much he tried the forceful hands of Horo combined with his weight held Ren in an inescapable position. Ren flumped down trying to think of a way to get out of clutches of Horo. Horo smiled admiring his handy work as he looked down on the imprisoned Ren.

Horo: Looks like I win, you might as well give up

Ren: Never!

Horo: Go ahead and try to escape (smiled at Ren in a kittenish manner)

Ren: Horo (Ren sounded soft and seductive)

Horo: Yes my prisoner

Ren: I'm cold; I think I need warming up again (Ren throwing a sexy smirk over to Horo)

Horo: Really! Well I think I could offer you some mercy (Horo leaned down kissing Ren)

With Horo distracted Ren gave a tug of his arms and flipped Horo over onto his back and now pinning Horo to the ground. He looked down onto a stretched out and helpless Horo.

Ren: How the tables have turned (Ren mocked)

Horo: This is the thanks I get for showing you mercy

Ren: (Smirked in a wicked way) I'm not so merciful, but I'll release you if you surrender to me right now

Horo: No, you'll have to torture me

Ren: I don't think you want that

Horo: Oh really. I think I can take it

Rens held down Horos hands with his right hand tightly as he made one hand travel down to Horos side and started a series of tickle attacks making Horo scream out with laughter and pleas for Ren to stop. After a moment more of tickling Ren stopped, he once more started to mock Horo diabolically.

Ren: Now do you give up (Ren hadn't realised that he still only had one hand on Horos two bigger hands)

Horo: Not just yet

Horo one again turned the tables holding Ren firmly down with both hands and putting his head down so he was very close to Rens face, they could feel each others moist breathe on their faces.

Horo: I'm not evil enough to torture you but I do need you to give up before I can let you up

Ren: No chance

Horo: OK, you don't have to give in but you do have to do something for me

Ren: What's that?

Horo: You just have to say I love you Horo!

Ren held his breathe at the words he was asked to say, he had never said them before and now Horo was requesting them all of a sudden. Ren became anxious and fidgety, he just wanted Horo to take that back and then he wouldn't have to deal with it. Horo starred at Ren feeling the others anxiety

Horo: Ren what's wrong? (Horo becoming a little worried about this mood change)

Ren: Get Off Horo! (Trying to escape the situation)

Horo: Ren! WHATS GOING ON?

Ren: Horo please get off me

Horo: Oh no! You're not getting away until you say tell me you love me. (Horo giving Ren an innocent smile expecting Ren just to say the words)

Ren: NO!

Ren hadn't meant to shout or sound so unkind but he was getting frustrated at the situation, he wasn't ready to say the words yet. Horos eyes went wide and they were flushed of their earlier playfulness and giddy nature instead filled with hurt and a bitter stinging disappointment. He was confused at this reaction from Ren; Ren wouldn't look at him now saddening Horo further.

Horo: Why? (Sounding hurt and shaken)

Ren: (sensing the hurt tried to change the subject of the conversation with anything, even defeat) I give up, there you win. Now get off me

Horo: You haven't answered me, why don't you want to say you love me.

Ren: …

Horo: Do you love me Ren?

Ren: Why are you asking these stupid questions?

Horo: They aren't stupid! Unless you think how I feel about you stupid. Right now I feel pretty stupid thinking you could love me as much as I love you!

He climbed of the young shaman and turned grabbing his board and putting it in the bag and walking ahead slightly and then waiting with a bowed head for Ren. Ren felt like his heart had been ripped out, he shook with pain as he blinked back the tears trying to escape his eyes. He managed to control his emotions and stood up following Horo keeping his distance feeling that both of them needed their space.

**I am ending it there for now so you can read through it and review. I'm starting the next chapter now so I'll try getting it on in the next day or two. I might try and shorten it slightly this one was a little long winded and so is this comment so Read and Review**


	6. Sudden Sickness

Hello, Going to jump straight into were we left off and thank you to everyone who inspired me to write a sequel and I'll add the names of some special people right at the end of the story! May be a while

Happy Birthday Horo 

They hiked down the remaining mile or so of the mountain, which took them a few hours, neither of them spoke. Ren still feeling torn up just walked up and passed Horo making sure that he could not look at his face. The cold cut through Ren like knives and he found it hard to pull his legs forward. He felt really weak even if he had been hiking in the cold all day he should not of felt this sore or tired. His eyes were going in and out of focus and his breathing slowed. He kept pushing to keep ahead; he wasn't going to look like he couldn't take a little pain or cold. They arrived at the bottom where the taxi had dropped them off. Horo stood and looked at Ren who was trying to keep steady but his body swayed and he nearly toppled over. Horo of course grabbed Ren to stop him from collapsing into the snow

Horo: Ren? (Grabbing Rens shoulders to hold him up but still keeping at arms length)

Ren: Huh

Rens mind had gone black for a moment and he had not realised Horo was holding him up straight away, when he did he felt guilt coarse through him and pain shooting up his spine as he tensed and pulled forward viscously

Ren: I don't need any help! I'm going to call a cab I'll be back in a minute!

Horo did not answer just watched Ren walk off, what hurt him most is that Ren had not even tried to make it up to him for the hurtful things he did. He started to doubt Rens love for him and guessed that maybe Ren just pitied him, that the only reason Ren was there was because he thought Horo was good company, nothing more and nothing less. Horo squinted and tried to see where Ren had gone as he held back tears in his eyes, trying to deal with the conflict between his heart and his head. Ren had walked unsteadily to the Glacier Inn and asked if he could use the phone, they gladly let him call up a cab and offered to let him stay in the lobby until it arrived. He declined and went back into the freezing icy winds that tore away the heat from the body leaving tiny pricks of ice, cold snow on the surface of the skin. Ren wobbled with every step back to Horo and stood a few feet away and looked at the road that had recently been ploughed. The cab took a long time but when it arrived Horo climbed in the back and Ren limply fumbled into the front, Horo was too upset with Ren to notice Rens fatigue. Horo starred at his feet the entire time not bothering to look at Ren at all. Ren looked out the window feeling like someone had beaten him to pulp leaving him on the brink of death. He felt his eyes throb and for some strange reason he felt sweaty and hot even though he was still shivering.

Arrived back at the hotel-

Ren and Horo climbed out and Ren paid the driver then followed Horo into the large gold double doors of the hotel, which were opened for them by two bus boys from the inside. They both climbed into the elevator and went up silently to their floor, Horo made a few kicks to the elevator doors in a fidgety way but that's about as much movement either made. Once they got inside their room Horo headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door with a thud. Ren listened from the other side of the door soon hearing the shower had been turned on. Ren took off his coat and placed in the closet situated by the hotel room's door. Rens eyes were still sore and ached as every blink burned at his eyes. He felt tired and anxious replaying the event over and over. How could such a perfect moment turn so sour that quickly? Ren felt his legs give way and his body fell but luckily Ren caught himself on the counter holding himself up with his arms. He lowered himself to the ground and sat silent for a moment before standing up groggily and removing his wet top and putting it in the bedroom with all the dirty laundry. He changed out of all his damp clothing slowly finding it very difficult to even perform that simple task. He could hardly see all the lighting seemed far too bright for his eyes to endure so he turned off the bedroom lights and dimmed the living room lighting so that he could still see what he was doing. His head now swam with a mixture of sadness and pain, all his sense were working over time and his muscles ached as if he had done much extensive physical activity than the hiking. His vision was dazed and his concentration roamed in this feeling of sickness and distress. He felt his consciousness drift and he tried to stand to go lay down on the bed but fell after a few steps. Horo heard the thud and turned off the shower and got dried thinking that Ren was just braking something in a temper. He then started to put on some clean clothes. Meanwhile Ren was on the floor trying desperately to lift himself up, he barely managed to pull his torso up off the floor and flump it against the back of the sofa. He gripped his chest trying to ease the severe abdominal pains causing every breath to burn and hurt.

Ren tried to call out but it only came out as distorted sounds of discomfort. He started to shake uncontrollably, his legs began to tense as he felt lashes of pain shoot up them pulsating across his spine and making him further flinch. His head pounded and a painful migraine made his eyes go red and blood shot. Horo came out the bathroom instantly noticing Ren on the ground in the darkened room. Panic crept up and a lump came up his throat. He ran over to try help his fallen lover. Horo sat next to him and tried to settle the shaking but to no avail. When he touched the others skin he could feel the boys high temperature and then his panic grew making him at first hesitate before he took action. He shouted out to Ren but Ren was unable to answer, as his lungs seemed to be caving into his throbbing chest. His body still quivered but now the pain holding his chest released it's tight hold allowing Ren to slur a few words

Ren: Ho-ro, Ho-r-o.

Horo: Ren! What's happening? Are you ok! REN!

Rens eyes still ached but now they were unfocused and blackness slowly consumed the room and Horos angelic face making Ren feel utterly alone as this blindness that swallowed all before him.

Horo: Ren, can you hear me

Ren: Horo…I can't see you…. I can't see anything (Rens words were muffled and slurred in a weak way)

Horo: Ren hold on.

Horo put his hand on the Chinese shamans forehead to check his temperature. He was burning up. Horo lifted Ren up from the ground and took off Rens shirt and placed him in the bathtub and started to splash cold water on Ren hoping it would do until he got some ice. Horo panicked and rang room service.

Room service: Hello, room service

Horo: My roommate, he's burning up. We need a lot of ice and an ambulance quickly.

Room service: I'll send up as much ice as we can gather and the ambulance will be here shortly! What is your room number?

Horo: 096. HURRY!

Horo put the phone down and rushed back into the bathroom to see that Ren had drifted unconscious and was shaking violently. Horo rushed over to him and grabbed his hand holding it to his chest. His eyes were full of worry and panic, it pained him to see Ren like this and blamed himself for Rens condition.

Just then there was a bang on the door and a voice called through the door. Horo rushed up opening the door and pointing to the bathroom for the bus boys to put the buckets of ice. They poured the ice around Ren and Horo lowered Rens frail body into it. He spread the ice around the tub and looked at Ren helplessly praying for a miracle, praying for Rens safety. The bus boys stood back and a few went into the hallway to designate where the paramedics should go on arrival. Horos heart sank and he couldn't help but let the salty tears he had held back all day fall into the ice as he watched Rens body shiver and shake in pain. The paramedics arrived on the scene and took over. The paramedics did what they could to sustain Rens decreasing health and then had him put on a stretcher and wheeled out of the hospital. Horo asked one of the bus boys to lock up the room while he frantically followed Ren out and into the ambulance. The paramedics let Horo ride to the hospital with Ren.

On arrival at the hospital-

Once they arrived at the hospital they rushed Ren into the hospital placing him on a bed and putting ice packs over his body, there were fans placed around the room. The doctors injected stuff into Ren that seemed to stop the shaking. They placed an oxygen mask over him and attached a drip into his arm. All Horo could was watch Ren being treated. He was taken out the room against his will and sat into a waiting room. It was quiet and empty, loneliness filled Horo as thoughts of loosing Ren consumed everything in his mind. His head ached from intense train of thought he was in. He fidgeted and paced around the room every now and then letting out his frustration by kicking the wall or letting out small growls of discomfort and anger. He waited there for almost an hour, not sitting or staying still, just continuously showing his agitation and worry through constant motion. This continued until a nurse stepped into the room and looked at the worried expression of Horo turn to one of hope and anticipation. She slowly walked in and started reporting everything to Horo that she knew.

Nurse: You must be Horokeu Usui

Horo: Yes, is Ren all right?

Nurse: He has been stabilised, he should be fine but in his weakened state another attack could be fatal. As long as there are no detritions in his conditions over night he should make a full recovery.

Horo: What happened to him?

Nurse The doctor will explain his condition to you

Horo: Can I see Ren?

Nurse: Yes, you can stay with him for as long as you like

Horo: Thank you

Nurse: First we would like to know your relationship with the patient (Got out a pen and put it to the paper on her notebook)

Horo: Were partners

Nurse: Ok, I can take you to him now. Follow me.

He followed her down the hallway of the hospital; he passed rooms full of patients slumbering. They all looked so helpless and frail just like Ren did. Horo couldn't help but be protective of Ren and right now he could not protect Ren, in this state all he could do is witness his pain and stand by. Horo of course knew Ren was strong and a fighter, he wouldn't give up. But still a nagging voice still chanted in a deathly tone consuming his thoughts with its natter. They arrived at the room and the nurse pointed into the room not bothering to look into the room while doing so. Horo stepped in and he heard the door shut behind him. There on the bed laid Ren with a flannel placed over his forehead and sweat all over his body from the abnormally high temperatures of his body. His eyes were tightly shut and a familiar look was plastered over his face, one of determination and pride. The same face Horo saw time and time again while fighting by Rens side. That look meant he was serious, it meant he was fighting to stay here.

Horo slowly walked over to the bed and looked down on his love; his hand ran through Rens dark-purple hair. Horo looked so frightened by the way Ren suddenly came down like this. It was just later that day they were laughing and messing around until…Horo didn't want to think about there little tiff, it didn't seem important, whether Ren truly loved him or not, he would have to wait because the only thing that mattered to Horo was that Ren was safe and healthy. The doctor entered the room quietly and beckoned Ren to come out of the room so he could explain this strange sickness that had befallen Ren. Horo took one last look at Ren and left the room, he had no idea of how hard it would be just to leave the room. The doctor simply started with the hellos

Dr Jin: Hello my name is Dr Jin and you must be Horokeu Usui

Horo: Yes, can you tell me what went wrong?

Dr Jin: Yes, it's a severe case of influenza, this kind of influenza does not usually last more than a day or two but it can be severe especially for the young adults, the symptoms are terrible muscle spasms, body aches and muscle pain often severe, commonly in the back, arms and legs. Migraines and shaking chills along with severe fits which are followed by a drastic fever. This could be fatal if they have low immunities. Ren may have a temporary loss of sight and pain when he moves his eyes, this is usually only for a day if even that. Your friend came down with this quickly; this is one of the most severe cases I've seen with this form of influenza.

Horo: How did this happen?

Dr Jim: He may have caught it after eating or drinking a foreign substance, if he's visiting Alaska from somewhere exotic the drastic changes could have effected him but most likely his immune system and body couldn't cope with the harsh temperatures. Any further difficulties may cause permanent damage in his upper respiratory system if not monitored but the risk of that is very low. He should be fine now we've given him some antibiotics and lowered his body temperature. You can stay with him tonight and if he's fine in the morning he can leave with you tomorrow.

Horo: Thank you

With that Horo rushed into the room and sat in the armchair next to the hospital bed were Ren slumbered. Horo did not bother to go to sleep; he just monitored Ren making sure that he slept well.

Morning-

Ren stirred feeling a huge pain travel through his head, a pounding pain that didn't want to ease up. His chest felt a little tight and his throat was dry and sore. His legs felt heavy and his eyes hurt like mad. He heard a small noise from next to him. It was Horo he was sat there watching Ren wake and his eyes widened at the sight of Ren stirring. The proud shaman simply tried his hardest to push himself up so he could sit and look at the one thing that took away some of the pain Ren was feeling. Horos eyes were deep and teary but not a single tear dropped at this moment just swam around his eyes making his emotions transparent, like a window into Horos thoughts. The twinge of remorse and the overwhelming feel of guilt shone like stars in the night sky. The grief he was feeling spilled out with a single tear as he spoke to the object of his pain and his happiness.

Horo: Ren? (In a dreary voice as he choked back the tears)

Ren: Whe-re am… am…a-m (Rens voice drifted and his eyes fell shut as his concentration was lost, his mind was foggy and he couldn't think straight.

Horo: Ren, can you hear me? Ren!

Ren: Yes I… can… hear you.

Horo: Thank god, you worried me to death, are you feeling ok.

Ren: Where am…am I?

Horo: You're in the hospital. Last night you broke out into a fever and we had to rush you here. (Tears fell from Horo face onto the bed) I thought I was going to loose you!

Horo couldn't contain his sorrow any more any began to weep and whimper into the bed sheets. Ren saw this and wanted to comfort him, he leant down with what energy he had and lifted the Ainus head up and placed their foreheads together closing his eyes. He stayed like this until Horo wrapped his hands around Ren and mildly embraced him so as not to hurt the aching limbs of Ren. This continued for going on 30 minutes before Dr Jin and some nurses came in to examine Ren. They gave him some more antibiotics and took the drip out of his arm. They then gave Horo a jab so that this contagious virus would not infect him. They noticed Rens lack of speech but felt that this was temporary, as soon as they checked everything was progressing they told Horo he could be taken back to the hotel as long as he was kept under quarantine for the next 24 hours. Horo agreed and they asked Ren if he needed any help getting ready. The already apparent answer was a no. Ren pulled himself together as best he could and lifted himself to his feet having to hold onto the wall for balance. The doctors accompanied them to the taxi that Horo had ringed for and they set out for the hotel immediately. Ren stayed quiet and almost fell asleep a couple of times. Horo gazed at Ren trying to find out how this proud tiger-like person could so suddenly be struck down, Ren reminded Horo of a bird who had its wings clipped. When they arrived at the hotel they used a back entrance and went up to there room escorted by hotel staff and then left to go in their room. The hotel offered to let them stay an extra day or so if needed free of charge and Horo thanked them for their kindness.

Ren placed himself on the side of the bed and buried his face into his hands; Horo was storing the antibiotics he was given for Ren in a cool place right next to the milk. Ren lifted his head and suddenly felt a pain shoot through his eyes. A blackness swallowed the room and he began to panic. No matter how many times blinked or rubbed his eyes the darkness still lingered taking everything into its clutches. Horo came in noticing Rens panicked state and rushed over to see what was happening. Ren was blinking madly and looking terrified.

Horo: Ren! What is it, what's wrong?

Ren: I-I… I can't see! (Shakily spurting out his words in a panic struck voice)

Horo: It's ok (Pulled Ren close to him and stopped Ren fidgeting) It's only temporary; your sight will come back. It's going to be fine.

Ren: You sure (Ren sounded a little less concerned now Horo was trying to reassure him)

Horo: Yes, I promise

Ren: I believe you (He whispered softly)

They sat still a moment as Ren sat back with his eyes closed not wanting to open them to find nothing there but more darkness. Horo looked over Rens body. It looked limp and tired, Ren didn't usually look so loose or fragile but right now he did and it scared Horo a little. Ren was always strong and collected but this accursed virus had affected him to a great extent, his mind wasn't collect and calm, his body wasn't strong and proud and his overall appearance didn't look much like Ren at all. Horo laid Ren on his back and let Ren cuddle into the side of him and fall asleep. Horo did the same and there was peace across the hotel room for hours.

Ren woke up actually feeling better, his sight had returned and he was back in control of his mind. He felt so stupid and weak for letting a mere little bug affect him so badly. He looked at the person he was using as a pillow and it was a very tired Horo. Horos eyes wear heavy and his hair a mess. There were dark circles around his eyes and he didn't look like he was having a very peaceful sleep with his mouth and eyes scrunched up tightly. Ren pulled him self up so he was face to face with the object of his desires and leaned in kissing him gently on the lips. The boy's eyes slowly opened in response and he looked into the eyes of Ren, which had re-gained their glow and original golden colour. The redness had faded leaving the eyes Horo fell in love with long ago. Horo smiled appreciating the attention but soon the smile faded into a look of contentment. He leaned down and kissed Rens nose and then pulled him close, Ren pushed Horo back slightly and starred back into the tired eyes of the Ainu

Ren: Are you ok?

Horo: I should be asking you that

Ren: you didn't answer me

Horo: I'm fine. Are you feeling better?

Ren: Sure, peachy (sarcastically)

Horo: Your being sarcastic, you must be (smiled at Rens response seeing that Ren had started to look a lot like his usual self)

They each pulled each other close; Ren noticed the clock that said the time was 2.13am. They decided to get changed out of their clothes and into pyjamas. They lowered themselves under the covers and snuggled up to each other with Ren placing his head where Horos heart is so he could listen to the steady breathing and the regular beating of his heart. They both once again returned to there state of rest.

**The rest will come soon and again sorry it's very long again, this is becoming a long-winded story, Thanks for all the reviews! Bye and Rock-On!**


	7. Love You!

I am back with more and so we carry on, thank you all that reviewed and thanks for reading even though the summary was crap!

Happy Birthday Horo 

-Morning-

The sun rose and Horo opened his eyes and saw Ren cuddled up to him quivering slightly, his body temperature was very warm but not nearly half as bad as when he was rushed into the hospital, it was so hard for Horo to see Ren in such agony, he recalled the violent shaking and the powerless glint in Rens eyes as he tried to concentrate on staying awake. As he continued to recollect all the previous days occurrences his heart ached as he tried hard not to think of how much he loved Ren and twice in one day Ren had scared him with first his refusal to admit he cared and then nearly leaving him alone in this world. Horo played with Rens hair but stopped when a painful expression came across Rens face and he opened his eyes slightly and winced as his eyes tried frantically to adjust to the light even though it was not that bright. Ren collected his thoughts then peeked through his hair at Horo worried expressions as he patiently awaited signs of Ren being fine. The proud shaman gave none even though he wanted to. He was feeling lousy and all he wanted was to lie beside Horo but felt an overwhelming guilt in doing so. He couldn't expect Horo to care or want to be there with him after all he had not even allowed a simple word fall from his lips to offer any sign of affection when Horo began to doubt Rens love for him.

Horo sat up and let Ren lay there in the bed where his body had been; Ren just watched him walk through the door into the living room and open the mini fridge. He removed a carton of milk and a few tablets out of a packet labelled 'Tao, Ren'. Ren turned his focus away from the door as Horo walked back in and placed what he had retrieved from the Mini Fridge onto the bedside table. Ren turned and looked at the objects and then closed his eyes not even attempting to take the pills he knew were for him. He didn't move or open his heavy eyes until he felt the bed dip under the weight of his companion. He averted his gaze to where Horo was sitting slumped over with his elbows on his knees and facing the ground in deep thought. His fingers restlessly twiddled and in twinned as Horos face sank deeper into a pensive facial expression. Ren showed a morbid lack of interest in his medication and focused all his attentions on trying to think of a way he could make Horo smile or even to stop this conflict in Horos heart, such anguish couldn't be good for him. Ren rose up into a sitting position and lapsed forward feeling light headed at the movements. Horos body came forward catching Rens torso and putting it against his pretending he was just hugging Ren and not holding him up. Ren of course didn't fall for this and pushed himself out of his arms and sat up in his own in a drunken manner. He felt like he had been drinking and was having the worst hang over of his life. Horo starred at his love not wanting to ask Ren anything afraid that he wouldn't like the answer so just made faint gestures with his eyes to the milk and medication, trying to pull off puppy eyes that really did look pathetic and sloppy. Ren looked into his eyes and saw that by taking the milk and medication he would settle Horos anxiety. He picked them up and quickly jammed the pills down his neck washing them down with the milk. It tasted funny and felt weird going down his throat. The cold seemed to prickle his throat making him cough slightly.

Now that he had taken the antibiotics Horo face lightened but still worry and misery plastered itself across his face. Ren gave up and finally broke the ice with a simple statement

Ren: (Sigh) I'm sorry

Horo: Why are you sorry?

Ren: For being so... so harsh and uncaring. I didn't mean to… (A silence fell across the room)

Horo: You didn't mean to what? (He knew what Ren was going on about but wanted to try open Ren up a little more so he could start to understand the reason behind Rens behaviour)

Ren: To push you away and not explain

Horo: I'm not going anywhere, so you could explain now

He pulled himself closer to Ren so he could clearly see every facial expression and dig deep into his eyes to make sure that everything Ren was saying was his true feeling and not just a wall to defend himself with. Ren Responded by lowering his head not wanting to be at the mercy of those blue orbs of peace and passion. Horo didn't let him and raised his hands to hold up Rens gaze to meet his own. Ren didn't bother to resist knowing it was impossible to tear him self away from the persistent stare.

Ren: I can't say what you want me to; I have never said… (Stopped and clasped his mouth shut tightly)

Horo: Never said what? Ren you're not making any sense

Ren: Look, I can't! I was never allowed to feel this way, I can't tell someone how I-I (Sighed and shut his eyes) Dam I can't say it!

Horo: I need to know Ren. I have to know why you're here with me, why you stand by my side, why you sleep next to me every night? I need to know whether you love me or not, if you see me as the only one… or a stand in until you find the one you love.

Ren: No, your not a stand in you're the only one I ever…

Horo: Ever what Ren?

Ren: …Loved…

Horo: (Tears of joy stung his eyes as he brought Ren into his arms and whispered to Ren as he heard slight sobbing from Ren) I Love You Ren!

Ren: I love you too, Horo-koi

Horo Kissed Ren gently and then pulled himself down to kiss Ren passionately, this kiss was returned with as much force as Ren could. Horo felt himself being pulled down by the younger shaman so that his chest lay pressed up against his lovers and Ren gained entry to Horos mouth teasing his tongue with gentle massaging. Ren broke away and started sucking on Horos neck leaving a tiny trail of blotches leading to the rim of his t-shirt. Horo felt Rens excitement between his legs which shocked Horo for a second and he pulled back slightly to glimpse into Rens eyes to see what he was feeling. He saw a loving and lustful set of eyes looking back at him, Ren looked like an angel with his body pressed into the white sheets and his chest bare, his pale skin glinting with moisture as his heat raised. It didn't take long at all for Horo to give into his desires and his excitement also grew. He pushed himself down to kiss Ren once more now allowing Ren to remove his t-shirt. Horo scanned over Rens body examining the perfect physique Ren had worked on most his life. Horo slowly worked off Rens pyjama pants and threw them untidily to the floor. Ren in the process of removing Horos trousers nipped with his teeth playfully on Horos collarbone, Horo panted slightly at the tease.

They both then removed all remaining items of clothing and slipped under the white sheets, Horo had Ren pinned but then remembered something then shot up out the bed telling Ren to just wait a moment. Ren blinked and watched the eccentric blue haired boy remove the sign saying 'Do Not Disturb' on it off the bedroom door handle and put a robe on loosely, running and placing it on the hotel room door. Upon returning he had a very cheeky smile boldly spread across his face.

Horo: I knew that would be useful

Ren: That confidant were you

Horo: Not a doubt in my mind

Ren: Liar!

Horo: Would I lie to you? (An innocent smile with a much more convincing puppy dog look)

Ren: Yes

Horos bottom lip stuck out into a fake pout and then removed his robe once again exposing his body and sneaking under the covers to loom over Ren once more.

Horo: Now, where were we?

Ren: I believe you were kissing me

Horo started gently kissing Rens neck then working his way up to seal a kiss on his lips. They both tugged themselves into it deeper trying to contain their lust so that this perfection would last. Horo trailed his fingers down Rens neck then down his chest slowly stroking down his stomach making Ren let out a tiny giggle. Horo took this as a good thing to went back up all the way to his cheek. Ren flipped over Horo onto his back holding his hands down to the bed for a moment while he licked down Horos chest, nibbling on the his nipples to make him moan out loud with the sudden molesting from Ren, he enjoyed having Rens mouth place burning hot kisses across his skin, permanently sinking into his flesh causing his body to move with pleasure. Ren let go of Horos hand and gripped onto the sheets as he Kissed Horo this time on each side of his mouth before landing his kisses directly onto Horo lips and nipping his bottom lip with his teeth to try make Horo open his mouth and let him roam freely. Horo obeyed but decided to take control of the situation by bringing his hands into play and increasing to pressure between their lips, turning Ren very hot and very eager, this heat washed over them like a tidal wave hitting the sandy beaches and then slowly lingering on top of the sands surface as the tide comes in. They felt a loving zeal for each other; their hands curiously examined every inch trying to find new ways to make each other gasp out pleasured noises. Horo stroked across Rens excitement, making the other boys shaft ache and harden further. Horo saw this as a perfect chance to take control and slowly pressed Rens back to the bed and reassuringly blew into his ear being gentle at first but then nibbling at his lobe causing Ren to flinch with both shock and sexual gratification.

Horo then allowed Ren to sit up on his lap with his legs straddling Horos. They embraced before Horo slowly inserted himself into Ren making him cry out masochistically, Horo paused but Ren started to move in a steady rhythm allowing Horo to follow his lead, Horos confidence and want grew making him go faster and harder. He lunged into Ren again and again causing Ren to moan and cry out with gratification to what Horo was doing to him in this erotic manner. There arms wrapped around each other pulling their bodies into place like they were a puzzle being solved, with everything finally in place. Even though Ren was in a weakened state from his earlier illness, he felt stronger knowing he was making love with the person he loved. His bodies pace grew quicker as did Horos and their muscles tensed in anticipation. They spilled out and then collapsed down onto the sheets still wrapped around each other. Their breathing was laboured into deep pants and they both looked exhausted. Ren put his arms around Horos neck and pulled himself into Horos body further and brushing his cheek against the cheek of his unconventional boyfriend. Horo played with Rens hair and then realised Ren had fallen asleep, he looked at the clock and it was only 7.45 am so decided to take Rens lead and sleep in. Horo placed his arms tightly around Rens waist and feel into a dreamy sleep once again allowing Ren to rest up.

-Later that day-

Horo woke up and yawned loudly, he noticed Ren still asleep but had gone a little pale, he was slightly tensed and his arms were locked tightly around Horos making it impossible for Horo to pull himself away. He gave in and let himself be a captive to the slumbering Ren. His hands stroked across Rens skin and then lay gently across the waist of his napping lover, Horo kept replaying that morning's event over and over in his head, he remembered Rens kisses and touches and how he can still feel the tingle from where they were placed. He also recalled the way Ren was the uke, the submissive one, even though it was out of character for Ren not to be the leader but the follower, he still thought it was beautiful and worthy of all his love. Ren moved slightly but it was only because his hair was tickling the side of his face as Horo moved to stare at Rens dormant state, he was really cute when he was sleeping, even more so when he scrunched his nose up in his sleep. The smaller body of Ren kept shifting to try get comfy but eventually settled after curling up with both arms placed firmly on Horo chest releasing Horos neck from his hold. Horo saw this as a perfect opportunity to sneak away unnoticed by Ren. He slowly pulled up trying to slip out the bed, he managed to get off the bed and put on a robe. He thought he was home free but Ren spoiled that

Ren: Where you sneaking off to? (Smiles at Horo who smiles back)

Horo: Get a shower and breakfast, I'm starving! You want anything.

Ren: No I'm fine but you are a little late for breakfast Horo-koi (Ren points at the clock that says 12.56 pm)

Horo: Your right, dinner it is now… how do I order it. (Gave Ren his most innocent smile and rubbed the back of his head shyly)

Ren: Honestly, you can be dense sometimes.

Horo: But you love me right?

Ren: What gave you that idea? (Ren closed his eyes and laid back down into the bed)

Horo sat back on the bed and leaned over Ren and sat on Rens lap laughing slightly. Ren opened up one eye and glanced at Horo.

Horo: You told me you loved me this morning, before we….ya know! (Seductive smile at Ren, Lowering himself down on top of his lover)

Ren: Hmm, did I now. Well I guess it's true, you my first.

Horo: You're my first too.

Ren: If you want dinner better get the phone so I can order it.

Horo: First I think I better get a shower. We made a little bit of a mess.

Ren inspected himself to find was still covered in a sticky substance and he was sweaty from the sex. He looked at himself and winced at the state of the sheets.

Ren: Your right we had both better get a shower

Horo: You can join me if you like

Ren: I was intending to (Smirks)

Horo got off Ren and went into the bathroom, Ren got out of bed and placed a robe on himself loosely and didn't tie it. He walked into the bathroom where Horo had turned on the shower and was climbing in Ren put his robe with Horos and followed. The room steamed up and after they had finished there groping and cleaning in the shower they came out and got dressed. Their hair was still wet and the water weighed down the hair making it fall to a medium length almost reaching their shoulders. Ren began to dry his hair with a towel and brush it; it soon formed that trade mark spike. Horo just towel dried his hair and left it, Ren grumbled at his tangled locks and in the end brushed Horos hair for him. Horo messed it up little not liking the neat little way Ren had styled it ands put on a white bandana around his forehead in his usual way. Ren sat on the sofa and asked Horo what he wanted for dinner, Horo of course making silly gestures and comments about putting sauce on Ren for dessert only to get a knuckle sandwich. Ren decided for him ordering chicken-noodle soup and a large serving of Moo Goo Gai Pan with rice and some green tea. Ren gently put the phone down and waited on the sofa, he felt a lot better but his concentration was slipping again and his head began pounding. His vision blurred so he sat back into the sofa and tried to wait it out. Horo just paced around waiting impatiently for the food, also praying that the annoying woman from before wouldn't be delivering it again.

A few minutes passed and Rens head ache got worse but all he could do was scrunch his face up tensing his body irritation, Horo watched Ren twitch in unease, Horo sat down beside him and lowered his head down till his head was inches away from Rens source of pain.

Horo: You OK?

Ren: (Opened his eyes and pulled back a bit to see Horo looming over him like that) I'm fine, just a head ache.

Horo: Want some aspirin,

Ren: No!

Horo: Sure, you look like you're in a lot of pain

Ren: Horo, if I wasn't sure I would say

Horo: You would never admit it anyway

Ren: What is that support to mean (Getting critically annoyed, his temper had shortened immensely due to his head ache)

Horo: (Smiled at Ren hoping to see one back…he didn't) OK, but I don't think you'd object at me trying to sooth your pain (A brash smile took over his comforting smile)

Ren: I suppose it wouldn't hurt (Mimicked the smile on Horos face)

Horo leaned down over Ren more kissing Rens forehead and bringing a hand up stroking his cheek making little circular motions, then bringing his index finger under Rens chin lifting the younger boys head slightly so he was looking straight up. Horo lent down and began to kiss Ren softly receiving a weak kiss back, Horo took his other hand and put it behind Rens neck and pulling Ren further into to kiss gently so not to further cause distress to Rens aching head. Rens body went from stiff to an idle position pulling his hands up to place around Horos shoulders. He allowed Horos mouth to wander down his pale skin, slowly nursing him back to health with tender caresses from his lips. Horo was just the remedy for Rens illness and loneliness, not that since he was there he felt lonely but still he felt held back, as if there was something in the back of his mind he needed to say. He let this feeling be covered by the delicate manipulation of Horos loving care, Ren yielded to Horos commanding hands making him sit up and cuddle into his chest. Ren felt that he had something on his mind that even though small felt had to be said

Ren: Horo

Horo: Yeah?

Ren: When I first met you were a blessing in disguise, I didn't appreciate the way you made me feel at first but now I do.

Horo: (Smiled in satisfaction) I know how you feel, I feel the same way.

Ren: I know

Horo: Good

(Knock Knock)

Horo: I'll get that (lifted off Ren leaving him to sigh with disappointment)

(Horo opens door to see Angie stood there but she was not bubbly and her voice was much more butch)

Angie: Here's your food

Horo: Thanks

Angie: No your not, no one appreciates Angie, oh if your not sure your gay try Angie cos she'll soon make you turn queer. That bum left me…and for what! A blonde haired, blue eyed bimbo called FRED! (Sobbing and lashing her hands out at the air)

Horo: Umm, I'm sorry (Faking a smile trying not to let her know he was intimidated)

Angie: Oh, I know what your thinking, poor little Angie can't keep a bloke well its not my fault that there's so many dam sick queers around

(Ren walks up to the door having over heard the conversation)

Ren: What are you saying? That being gay is sick…

Angie: Hell yeah

Horo: Hey! No one calls me and my Ren-koi sick you got that! (Horo puts an arm around Ren who is now stood right in the door way)

Ren: Do you want to loose your job too?

Angie: I'm surrounded by you people

Ren: What do you mean by YOU people?

Angie: By you sick _rear riders!_

Ren grabbed his Kwan-doa and tried to impale her but was held back slightly by Horo who was very tempted to just let Ren kill her but decided to just let the girl run in fear of her life. Ren gave up trying to kill her and grabbed the food cart pulling it into the room allowing Horo to serve it and shovel it into his mouth gulping it down as quick as humanly possible while Ren went back into the bedroom and laid there feeling light headed, he cursed that dam influenza that had left him feeling like a flag at half mast. He just had the rest of tonight then he could be heading off home…But is home the place Horo thinks home is?

**OK I will try and get more to you later but I can't promise anything because of my stupid teachers pilling on the homework and then there is the case of my social life being consumed by this dam computer! **

**Itte kimasu**

**(It means good bye I think)**


	8. While you sleep, I sing!

**This story has slowed down a hell of a lot, but hopefully it will have some interesting parts for you (the reader). **

**P.S. I think westlife are really sucky but the songs lyrics slightly reminded me of the odd couple so included it, its all this other writers fault after she did a story with a song in it... any way sorry!**

**Happy Birthday Horo!**

Later that night-

Ren had been vomiting up the contents of his stomach all day nearly, even though he had not eaten. He was going to try eating something but the sight of it made him wretch for going on 10 minutes before finally stopping. Horo tried a million ways to make Ren feel better by massaging, naprapathy and an endless list of groping methods which even though didn't make Ren feel better certainly made Horo feel better. Ren looked at the clock to see that the day was almost gone, he only had tonight and most of tomorrow to spend with Horo in Alaska before they had to go home, if he was well enough to fly back. He hated being sick, being made a fuss of by Horo and being physically weaker because of this invading enemy that hide deep under his skin attacking fiercely. It was not going to win as long as Ren had something to do with it; he was determined to get walking around and doing his normal routine, with outHoro following him around like a lost sheep. Horo even wanted to read Rens book out to him. He didn't want Ren to strain his eyes and with Ren still being Ren simply hit his source of annoyance. The day was ending on a sour note as Ren tried to beat Horo off with a rolled up newspaper.

(WHACK)

Horo: Ow! Why you keep doing that?

Ren: Because you have failed to get the message!

Horo: Come on Ren you should be in bed resting up

Ren: I fail to see how I could do that when every five minutes you find another way to destroy the hotel room or panic over every slight little thing…

Horo: I told you about that, it looked like you weren't breathing. You're a sound sleeper!

Ren: I am NO child Horo! You're treating me like a newly born

Horo: I don't care I'm going to make sure you get better, any way I see fit. (Stern and yet loose facial expression followed by a whack to the head)

Ren: Don't get fresh with me Horokeu Usui!

Horo: Since when do you use my full name?

Ren: Since it isYOU that is acting like a lost child, I'll talk to you like one!

Horo: I'm sorry Ren-koi. I swear I'll be good while you go to bed

Ren: No, I can't leave you alone in here with out supervision (sighed heavily and slumped over still holding the newspaper) you already wrecked the place once

Horo: That was an accident, I tripped

Ren: And took the television with you pulling the wall socket off along with a lump of plaster around it… It's proving far too costly to leave you alone

Horo: OK, if you don't want to leave me alone I'll go to bed with you (Snook up behind Ren and put himself across Rens back slipping away the newspaper and placing his hand in its place)

Ren: Fine, but you better not start groping me again

Horo: Deal! But I can still snuggle, cant I?

Ren: …Fine…

Ren was feeling charitable, plus he had to admit Horo was both a good pillow and a great replacement for an electric blanket. Horos warm nature helped too, he was always forth coming about things and never held thing back unless he felt he had to. Horos open nature shone the most when he was with Ren, mainly because he had already been so very intimate with Ren which probably explains why he is being so bold with his protective nature when usually he's more sneaky and deceptive about it. Ren wasn't sure he liked this side of Horo, he had to admit having Horo care so much was a blessing but his clumsy and presumptuous attitude was too much like the way he acted with his sister and Ren really didn't like being treated like a sibling by his lover. He just kept saying to himself 'once we get up tomorrow I'll make sure he gets to see what I planned for today, then we can leave this icy wasteland behind'. Horo slowly lead Ren to the bedroom and they both laid down not bothering to get under the newly laid sheets that Ren had changed because he couldn't stand them being in that kind of mess, which they had caused. Ren let Horo wrap his arms around his body pulling him up against him while Ren limply laid his hands on the others chest and put his face into a comfy position onto the older shamans slightly more masculine form. Horos chest began to ease into a set of low, deep breathes that matched Rens in a simple motion of relaxed inhales and exhales. Rens stomach earlier had twisted into a knot leaving him with the contents spilling out into the nearest container, now it just made light movements and lay content with this still position. Ren slowly wrapped his legs into Horos and let Horo play around with his hair trying to amuse himself, Ren drifted asleep leaving Horo there to simply watch, he wasn't tired at all because of his sunny and exuberant personality he got bored easy, he saw how deeply Ren was sleeping and decided for his own amusement he'd see how much he could get away with without Ren waking. He first kissed Rens cheek getting no response, then let Rens body lay out flat with his back to the bed, he made absolutely no movement. Horo smiled to himself wondering what ways he could amuse himself and he smiled mischievously racking his brain to find what little things he should start with. While trying to think of more cruel or fun ways of playing with Rens excessively dormant sleep Horo slowly began to move one hand over Rens body.

Horo looked down at Ren who just laid there with a tired and faintly innocent facial expression making Horo feel even more amused at his playful actions. He slid one hand just up under Rens shirt and stroked his stomach lightly then brought his hand out and over Rens shirt, he leant down and kissed Ren on his lips just, he placed another kiss on the end of his nose and one more on his neck before pulling up right next to his slumbering love taking on digit to the pale skin of Rens arm and stroking up it making Ren flinch slightly and move his head so it faced Horo but he never woke or opened his eyes. Horo again placed a kiss on Rens lips feeling they were dry and cold. He slowly began kissing running his tongue along the upper lip of Ren then his lower lip. He kept his lips pushing against his special others lips warming them up. He put one arm over Ren and slowly moved it down his arm. Ren mumbled and Horo was sure he was busted but it was just Ren dreaming about something, he was quite interested so did more groping and started talking to Ren, he kept whispering words into Rens ear and eventually he got a faint response but Ren still was not really awake. Horo carried on with his whispers and questions

Horo: (Whispering) what you dreaming about Ren?

Ren: (Mumbling slightly in an almost undecipherable manner) Ab-out some-one

Horo: Oh… who?

Ren: (slightly grunted before carrying on with his sleep murmurs) Y-ou

Horo: (giggled slightly before lowering his voice more and whispering in a teasing way) what are we doing?

Ren: Ou-r first steps in…

Horo: Yes (Horo getting interested)

Ren: Our home

Horo didn't understand what he meant by his statement he didn't pay attention to most of Rens words, he assumed Ren was home sick and completely ignored the terms used like OUR home; Horo really could be dim at times. Horo simply watched and thought to himself about the time they spent together, Ren curdled up slightly looking like his dreams had gone sour. Horo tried to sooth him but found his words had no effect so he began to sing the first thing that came to mind…

(Westlifes - every little thing you do)

Hello, let me know if you hear me  
Hello, if you want to be near  
Let me know  
And I'll never let you go

Hey love  
When you ask HOW I feel, I say love  
When you ask how I know  
I say trust

And if that's not enough

It's every little thing you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
There isn't a way that I can show you  
Ever since I've come to know you  
It's every little thing you say  
That makes me wanna feel this WAY  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
'Cause it's every little thing you do

Don't ask why  
Let's just feel what we feel  
'Cause sometimes  
It's the secret that keeps it alive  
But if you need a reason why

(Chorus)  
Is it your smile or your laugh or your heart?  
Does it really matter why I love you?  
Anywhere there's a crowd, you stand out  
Can't you see why they can't ignore you  
If you wanna know  
Why I can't let go  
Let me explain to you  
That every little dream comes true  
With every little thing you do

It's everything, everything you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
It's everything, everything you say  
That makes me feel this way

Ren then had a faint smile spreading across his face and still he carried on with his sleeping. Horo blissfully laid down next to Ren and smiled cuddling up to Ren and falling asleep after a few moment taking in the fragrance of Rens hair that smelled like fruit because of the hotels herbal shampoos. They stayed like this all night not moving from their comfy places side by side in a graceful hibernation. They both had been a little wound up, Ren having being as sick as a dog most the day and Horos chasing around after this lone wolf became a little distressing for both. Tomorrow will be a lot brighter hopefully with something that Horo could relate to better.

Morning-

The sun came up late so even though it was mid-morning it was still slightly dark outside. The lingering night threw Ren off making him stay in bed past what time he was intending to get up by until room service called up asking about the couple's plans.

(Bring Bring)

Ren: (Picked up the phone) mochi mochi (hello commonly used in Japan to answer the phone)

Room service: we are just ringing to confirm whether or not you intend to sign out today and if so what time and date you are departing.

Ren: We will be leaving later today at no specific time but we will be leaving before 5.00pm tonight, is that all?

Room Service: Yes sir and enjoy the day with us, Good bye

Ren: Sayonara

Ren slowly rose up letting Horos body shift slightly lying on his back with his mouth wide open. Ren got up and took a shower and took his antibiotics, he detested doing so but if it meant he'd regain full power quicker he was willing to take them. He had a song stuck in his head and he didn't know why, he had not remembered hearing it but it didn't stop it from taking over most his thoughts and its melody rang around his head. He walked into the bedroom seeing Horo had woken and was getting dressed. Horo looked at Ren and then smiled. Ren walked over to Horo while Horo finished putting on his pants. Ren slipped a hand onto Horo shoulder and leant in, before he sealed a kiss on Horo lips he whispered to Horo softly 'I have a surprise for you today before we go home. They lip locked for a minute or two before swiftly pulling apart so that Horo could question Ren.

Horo: And what exactly do you have planned for today? (He hugged Ren)

Ren: You are always telling me about your quant little Ainu village and I found that there are some Ainu settlers around here; I thought you could show me some of your people customs. I have already looked into a few but you'll have to fill in the blanks

Horo: (pulled back to look at Ren) you really found an Ainu village around here? And you really want me to show you my people's ways?

Ren: Yes…

Horo: (a smile that was both surprised and grateful shone brightly and gracefully upon the Ainus features) I…I don't know what to say… I didn't expect this at all.

Ren: If you don't want to go you don't have to but I thought…

Ren was stopped from his ramblings by Horos lips that said a hell of a lot with out letting out a sound. Ren kissed back then lightly pulled back so as to pick up were he left off

Ren: So you want to go (He asked with a questioning look and raised brow)

Horo: Yeah, it will remind me of my home land, I haven't been back to see there in a long time

Ren: Good we'll leave as soon as we get a cab

(Ren started humming that song he had stuck in hi head)

Horo: (began to sing some of it) Hey love  
When you ask HOW I feel, I say love  
When you ask how I know  
I say trust

Ren: Where did you hear that song?

Horo: I heard it on the radio the night before we left

Ren: Hmmm, I'm not sure where I heard it but it's been stuck in my head all dam morning!

Horo: I think it sounds a little like us

Ren: Why would you think that?

Horo: I don't know I suppose it's just that the words kinda describe the way I feel.

Ren: You are very a very odd Ainu Horo, are all our people like this

Horo: Nope I'm one of a kind

Ren: Good I don't know if I could take more than one eccentric blue-haired pest (he said in a sarcastic and a little playful tone)

Horo: Hey!

Ren: We had better get going; we only have today left because we have a plane to catch tonight

Horo: Su Go I! (Cool!)

They both got their coats and called a cab, it arrived quickly and then they both climbed in and were on their way, Ren decided to wait till they got their before getting anything to eat because he remembered all that food he brought with him from his home land like whale blubber. It couldn't hurt to try something different. Ren sat back and listened to Horo go on about his village, Ren listened absorbing all the little details knowing how important it was to Horo and fiddled with a little black box he had in his coat pocket, he had it with him since the beginning of the trip and Horo had not found it. It was a surprise for Horo that he wouldn't soon forget…

**I don't want to be cruel but I must to keep you reading. The sentence from the last story (But is home the place Horo thinks home is?) and now there's another one to let you get rattled over. Read and review…**

**A POLL FOR THE NEXT 5 REVIEWS**

**CHOOSE AN ENDING OUT OF THESE TWO**

**Ren to announce they are moving into Horos Ainu village and there to be a little house key in the black box…**

**Ren to propose to Horo in a traditional Ainu way and there to be a wedding ring in the little black box…**

**Please review because the quicker you review the quicker I can get started! **

**Rock-On!**


	9. Sad Times Can Follow Happy Times!

**Hello, thank you for the votes and here's the rest of the story but before I start I will list the 5 names and what genres they voted for…**

SpiritsFlame – Option A

Jen-Tao07 – Option B

KimBob – Option B

Moonlight Starlight – Option B (but wanted option A too, choose B after much debating)

Naru Asakura – Option B

YEY! WE HAVE A RING!

**Oh plus thanks to ****Tkari and unicorn13564, thanks for the support and anything else I can't think of!**

**Happy Birthday Horo**

Arrived at the traditional Ainu village-

They both stepped out the car and looked at this very old fashioned place made out of crude buildings made presumably by hand, the Ainu lived in a peaceful area with only one road leading to it but this road was a dirt track road. They walked calmly over to the village and then stopped when they saw a few people look at them. Ren stood their feeling awkward as hell but his good hearted lover did not he smiled at everyone and received a smile back and then he stated a greeting in Ainu

Horo: Irankarapte (Hello)

A few people: Ahup yan! (Welcome)

Horo: Hey Ren this place is great; it's just like how our village used to be before… (Horo bowed his head going silent)

Ren: Before what?

Horo: Well, a law was passed that made our kind have to give up a lot of our traditions and celebrations. If we didn't we would have been put in jail or exiled for good… I guess it's nice to see what my grand parents were always talking about, they told me what my ancestors used to do and all the different ceremonies.

Ren: I didn't know about that

Horo: Well we got a while and there's a lot to see so want to get started

Ren: It's what we came to do

Horo: That over there is where they cut their lumber to build the houses, sleds and some of the finer wood can be used to carve into tools and ceremonial objects...

Horo showed Ren all around the village and translated all the language for him, Ren picked up on some words like Irankarapte which means hello and Apunno paye yan which means good-bye (go safely). The day went on and everyone seemed to be going about the normal daily routines with both Horo and Ren gazing upon there ways, Ren completely clueless just kept his mouth shut letting Horo rant on which went on for a long time. They came across a small area of the village that not many people were. Horo decided to get some food so went looking for the food leaving Ren there on his own. Horo got some whale blubber for him self which he loved and for Ren he brought back some boar which he had been given by a little girl who was learning how to cook from her mother. He walked back over to where Ren was and he was talking to someone who was nodding in response to everything Ren said. Horo thought this strange.

Ren and the man stopped talking the second they saw Horo and then Ren greeted his lover

Ren: Back already Horo? And look you actually managed to bring back food without eating it all first (smiled sarcastically)

(The man Ren was talking to slipped away and went behind some huts that were near by)

Horo: Hey! I'm not a pig, but I brought you back some boar

Ren: Any relation to you? (Smile grew bigger and more evil)

Horo: I'll get you back for that (Smiled in a way that said don't think about sleeping tonight)

Ren: You could try something but it would be futile

Horo: Don't worry I'll find something I can beat you at

Ren: Dream on (They started eating the food)

Horo: (Swallowing his food then questioning Ren) who was that guy you were talking to?

Ren: He's someone who lives here so he can observe these peoples ways, he speaks English and Japanese. So we started talking.

Horo: Oh, OK well want to see some more, we have a little time left before we gotta go

Ren: What about those? (Ren finishing his food and pointed over to the huts which the man had disappeared behind)

Horo: (Horo looked over at the huts recognising what they were) Oh they are called tunpus and the parents let there daughters stay in there to wait for a man to propose to her and her to accept. Want to have a look inside one.

Ren: Hai (Yes)

Horo walked into the hut seeing it was empty walked in and sat down by the table, he started to look around and Ren simply walked around looking as if he was waiting for something or someone. He fiddled around in his pocket and then perched himself by the open doorway. Horo started to explain everything he knew about the tunpus and marriage proposals.

Horo: The daughters would stay in here while they waited for their true love to come and propose to them, they would let them in and sit down at the table she would then get a bowl of rice…

(Meanwhile Ren had met the man at the door without Horo noticing and he gave Ren a bowl full of rice and something that looked like a spoon only oddly shaped, Ren went sat opposite Horo while he carried on with his history lesson with Ren putting the bowl on the table in front of himself. Horo didn't notice just kept talking)

Horo: And the woman would hand the bowl of rice to the man and he would eat half of it, he then would pass the bowl of rice to her and if she ate the rest then she had accepted the proposal but if she puts it to the side she had turned him down. So what do you think?

Ren had started eating the bowl of rice but stopped after half of it and pushed it over to Horo. Horo starred at the bowl then Ren who sat there and looked at Horo. Rens eyes were wide and his head slightly lowered but his eyes looked up at Horo in a way that yearned for some response. Horo began to wonder and tried to question Ren.

Horo: Ren? Is this…Is this what I think it is?

Ren: … (Pulled out the black box out of his pocket and put it on the table)

Horo was stunned and sat there for a moment knowing exactly what the box held; he slowly pulled the bowl right under him and ate the rest. He looked up at a teary eyed Ren with a loud utterance of emotion flowing from his expression as he sat there looking the happiest he's ever been. He looked so perfect sat there with the light from the window cascading of his hair making him glow angelically, Horo stared in amazement as one tear fell from his eye and rolled onto the table. Ren was crying and yet he didn't try deny it or hide away, he sat there open for the world to see. His divine soul seemed to shine at that moment, in fact Horo felt like he was looking at the blushing bride he always dreamt of… he could never tell Ren that or else he'd be dead for sure, no matter how much Ren loved him.

Horo stood up and walked over to Ren who watched him attentively, Horo sat by his fiancée and wiped away all the tears from his pale and heavenly skin then leaned in and sealed a kiss with Ren slowly letting his love wrap his arms around him. They slowly separated after a long kiss and stared into each others eyes reading each other as the usually did, the cold wind blew in through the open door and made Ren shiver and Horo giggle at this. He pulled Ren closer and then picked up the box from the table and opened it revealing a gold ring with a traditional Ainu symbol across it that meant 'for the one I love', the inside of the ring was inscribed with 'Horo and Ren'. He shut the box and they stood up still holding each other close as they stood side by side. Horo smiled at Ren and lead him out the tunpu. They walked through the village to the area where the cab was meeting them. When they arrived the cab had already arrived. In the cab were their suitcases, already packed ready so they could go straight to the airport. Horo turned back and said a big good-bye to the Ainu villagers receiving a crowd of people waving them off and shouting their good-byes. Ren and Horo sat in the back seats next to each other and the cab went off into the distance leaving the Ainu village falling into the distance but the memory of that place will forever remain with the two shamans because it is the place Ren proposed to Horo and the start of a new life for them both. Ren leant back into Horo and closed his eyes listening to the faint beating of his heart and the light movements of his chest that made Rens head move with it. Horo stroked Rens hair and wrapped his free arm around Rens shoulder so it stretched across his chest just under his head. They both stayed silent for a while before the cab driver started to flick through the radio stations trying not to focus on the two in the back. A familiar song came on and the two looked at each other with a tiny smile on their face. Yes, it was the westlife song Horo had sang to Ren (Ok don't shoot me I just wanted to add something in instead of rushing it…don't hate me). Horos face gleamed with a huge smile as he started to sing along to the song. Ren listened for a while and then reluctantly started to sing quietly as well with Horo smiling even more realising Ren was singing the song with him. He wrapped both arms around Ren and kissed when the song ended, Ren began to relax into Horo with his head below the Ainus neck, he started to ponder on the journey home and how Horo would be when they arrived to find they weren't going where he thought they were. Ren decided thinking about it now was pointless, it was done and that was that.

Horo watched Ren wondering about his blessed existence, he had a strong feeling about this but he felt like there was a bump in the road somewhere. He looked at the sky and there were clouds forming that made Horo shiver. He looked at the sky as if it were the enemy. He didn't like the feel of the dull clouds seeping out like an explosion across the sky, light rain sweep this feeling down to the ground like lightning striking Horo. His body flinched and Ren turned around to look at the fidgety person he was leant against. When he looked at his face he sank, it was so uncharacteristic for Horo to have such a look spread across his face. His lips were clenched together so tight they were blue, his eyes looked full of hate for the very sky itself, this trance looked deep and angry but at the same time fearful. He looked like the sky was trying to take something from him, something precious. The blue haired shamans gaze was tempestuous and his hands removed themselves from Ren and clenched up against the window as Horo was swallowed by a feeling of grief. Ren looked distressed at Horos restless mood and began trying to turn Horos attentions to him.

Ren: Horo, What's wrong?

Horo: I don't know. I feel something. It's the sky it's… It's going to do something and show no mercy and I don't know what it is but…

Ren: But what? (Rens eyes widened as he listened to the serious tone of Horos voice as he gritted his teeth with every response)

Horo: It's horrible. Nothing is making sense but all I see is the water being consumed by fire… because of the sky's wrath. The image is burnt into my head!

Ren: Horo, are you ok? Do you need to…?

Horo: No, I don't think it will last long. Maybe after we get home I'll feel better.

Ren: Sure?

Horo: Sure

He pulled his gaze from the sky and looked at Ren who weakly smiled to try encourage and calm Horo. Horo smiled back and leant his head against his lover trying to relax into his soft embrace. This feeling did not go but merely quietened as he turned his gaze from the huge empty blue and grey abyss that hovered over them. The sky was still whispering of misfortunes and lost time to Horo.

**End for now but the rest will come and by the way what happens next is an idea I got off I believe it was Jen-Tao07 but can't say… Dam why did I delete that email...**

**Anyway see you next time bye!**

**Rock On!**


	10. Crash and Burn!

Some of you may already know what's coming up next but ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh don't tell everyone else. Lets carry on

Happy Birthday Horo 

-Arrival at the airport-

Horo got out the cab and picked up his snowboard and helped Ren with all their suitcases. Horo glanced at the sky suspiciously but then pulled his gaze to the airport doors, he walked through and followed Ren. The place was packed unlike when they had seen when they arrived in Alaska. Now it was swamped with mothers and their children, fathers rushing around trying to find their misplaced sons and daughters. The hustle fell upon silent ears as Horos mind was already filled with noises of screams and terrifying gasps for breathe. It reminded him of the movie titanic and we all know how that turned out. His own voice was in there but fell into the same tune as the howling cries for help. He snapped back to reality at the gates of his plane then nothing. He heard the silence of death linger over his shoulder. He walked step by step through the doors and boarded the plane. Ren looked on at the pale and stiff posture of Horo in anguish.

They were about to sit when Horo froze looking at the seats he felt he'd seen a million times before. He gulped then told Ren to switch seats with him, he gave no explanation even thought Ren looked at him quizzically (is that even a word). The plane attendant made her announcements.

Flight Attendant: Please fasten your seat belt while the plane takes off, this is flight 666 going straight to Japan. The emergency exit doors are located here (points to each door) here and one at the back (points to a door right behind Horo). There are pamphlets in the back of your seats to show you what to do in case of emergencies…

This announcement explained all emergency procedures and so forth, Horo sat and listened to every word carefully, usually he went to sleep while she made the announcements but this time he didn't. Ren sat there and focused on Horos eyes that took heed to every word she spoke to the passengers. The plane lifted off the ground and everything ran quietly and on track. Horo looked over onto the ocean as the waves towered up and lapsed down in huge waves of icy cold seawater. It foamed like a ravenous dog would when it has been infected with rabies. Horo looked at the water seeing it engulf them and swallow fire. It was a vivid image yet the meaning remained hidden.

Ren pulled up to Horo and cuddled into to him trying to comfort without actually looking like he was. Horo gave him a smile but then he thought he heard a cry out for him, his name being shouted out by someone familiar. That familiar voice was Rens. Horo looked at Ren with unease and dread. The loud shout was followed by a deathly silence, nothing but Horos heart could be heard. A roar and jilt from the plane sent arms flailing and people screaming, screams that seemed too familiar to Horo. He quickly grabbed Ren and held onto his arms pulling himself further towards Ren until he was practically sharing Rens seat. Another huge jolt and then flames came from the left wing as lightning struck the plane. The sky was black as ebony with grey seeping over the sea making the waves jump and dance to the skies charnel charms. There was an explosion, which took out all the power. Darkness grasped around everything until the flames toyed around with the passengers letting them see only the end of their days. A loud groaning sound of twisting metal came from above Ren and Horo, then a sharp poll of stuck out of the roof of the plane digging down into Horos seat just missing him. If Horo had not pulled himself to Ren then he would have been impaled by it. Ren sat there with a shocked expression sealed onto his skin like a painting. Flames flickered around as the plane began to fall faster and faster. The people on the left were trapped in their seats as the flames imprisoned them; their bodies became unrecognisable, as they slowly turned black and charred. Horo took his belt off and helped Ren out his seat. He hurried together the people that were alive and opened the emergency door. The second the door opened the people were sucked out and blown in all directions. Ren held onto Horo for as long as he could but the force of the air tore him away. The sky still roared on as if laughing in amusement at this tragedy it has caused.

Horo hit the water and was instantly hit by the icy daggers of the seas unruly ways. He lashed out at the water pulling himself to the surface only to have the rainfall slap his face cruelly. He gasped for air as the freezing waters tightened his chest making breathing a daunting task. The current flipped him around like a rag doll; he could here something from the distance. Then suddenly a loud crashing noise of the plane hitting the water rang through the air. That image, it was the one that had haunted him. The fire and the water, just like his visions. He then thought

Horo: Ren? (He then started to shout for his love) REN! REN! WHERE ARE YOU? R-E-N!

Horo fell silent as he listened for a reply. He got none. He tried again this time his voice shook and his eyes frantically skimmed over the waters that swayed the wreckage swayed in. He saw only corpses float by; one was a child of unknown gender. The child's body was so burnt and mangled that they would need dental records to know who it was. Horo looked at the corpse as the waters dragged it around letting the blood mix in with the salty oceans waters.

Ren: HORO! HORO!

Horo: REN!

Horos eyes widened as he again looked over the waters trying to find Ren, he was sucked under by a falling wave as it crashed over him, consuming him with one big wave. He looked around into the dingy grey waters seeing light from the fires of the planes ungainly pile that still floated slightly. The fires shone through in beams making that one moment peaceful before Horo broke through the waters surface. Horo saw something breaking a beam of light... it was a person. He swam towards it as hard as he could; he slowly made some progress as the person too swam towards him. He saw it was Ren and doubled his efforts not bothering about the pain of the waters artic temperatures.

The two were just about to grab each others hand as a fuel tank from the plane exploded sending debris crashing on top of the two Horo felt a stab all the way through his arm as pain shot up his body. Ren was knocked unconscious as a part the debris hit his head. Horo saw no sign of Ren; he ducked his head below the surface and saw a blurry image. He swam down to the blurry image. He pulled to the surface using what little strength he had in his one good arm as the other struggled to keep hold of the body of the blurry figure. It was indeed Ren. Horo grabbed a piece of floating rubble and placed Ren on it as far as he could and held onto it keeping Ren on it. He could see the blood pour from several open wounds on Rens shoulder right arm and his head, Horo too had what looked like a broken arm which was twisted slightly, deformed by the movements and damage. Horos eyes turned to a cerulean blue as the cold made him shake and quiver. Rens body was worse his temperature was rising and falling like a yoyo. Horo stared up at the sky waiting for some sign of mercy from the dark grey never ending stretch of sorrow swam around in this void where the sun used to bless light upon the world. The sky carried on its snickering as the rain turned to hail. The cold air swooped down snatching away any heat and hope from the bodies of the few that had survived. Tearing winds and cruel whispers from the harsh sky made Horo ask himself why? Why him? Why Ren? What now?

The night sank in making the grey black and the sky slowly tired of this torment moving its unkind winds and rain on to the next victims of its fury. Horo stayed half way in the water trying to push pieces of torn clothing onto Rens head to seal the wounds but each time the water swept over them making it impossible for him to help. He remembered this feeling, a feeling helplessness. When Ren came down with influenza and all he could do was watch him. Again he's the observer.

-Hour's later-

Horo didn't know how long they were floating for but he knew hours had passed, he couldn't keep conscious for much longer, he knew Ren would die soon if he didn't get help. Rens body looked pale. Horo had managed to get Ren out the water but still that would not help him for long. In the distance there were faint noises, Horo looked to the sky with hope. His eyes could not fix onto the object over head, all he could do is wait and see if the thing in the sky was there to save them or not. The object got bigger and bigger getting what seemed to be closer and louder. It stopped then a blackish blob came falling down to them. It was a man he was there to help, he got something to carry Ren on but Horo then chose that time to lapse unconscious. Nothing but blackness ensued as death pulled at his leg trying to take him from the world he loved.

OK there is the stop line! I will stop because I got school tomorrow and I need to get ready. Anyway thank you all and I hope to update soon. I must urge you to read this story about Horo and Ren called invisible. It's the best and I keep having to threaten the writer to do more.

Rock-On!


	11. Cant you see me?

**Hey, hope you enjoy and I won't bother you to much with my pointless natter so READ ON!**

**Happy Birthday Horo!**

Whirling blackness with faint screams of terror still haunting every moment his eyes were closed. One cry out though stabbed his heart each time he heard it, every time that voice rose up out the shadows he too cried out. This nightmare kept recurring, only the face of a safe love can sooth the beastly storms that still thundered in anger and mocking laughter. Laughing at all the misery and pain caused. Chuckling at Horos attempt to rejoin Ren and be happy, just like he always wanted.

Horo woke up from this never ending cycle that played over and over in his head. His eyes went white and his breathes forced. He almost head butted the nurse that was patting his forehead with a cloth to get rid of the sweat from his forehead. Horos eyes looked around the room quickly assessing the surroundings before he jumped out of Bed screaming out.

Horo: REN!

Nurse: Please sir remain calm (putting her hands on his shoulders trying to calm Horo, but failed)

Horo: No! I need to find Ren where is he? Tell me!

Nurse I'm not sure who you're talking about

Horo: A Chinese boy a little younger than me golden eyes about this tall (putting his hand to the approximate height of Ren just below his own nose) and has his hair in a spike at the back

Nurse oh yes a Mr Tao he's…he is…

Horo: Tell me!

Nurse: He's in intensive care; they've kept him in sedated to try stop any swelling. I can have you taken to him. You were both brought in earlier and you both barely survived. I'm shocked to see you able to move, it's unbelievable especially since you were in the water for so long. You 2 young men are the only survivors of the 666 flight.

Horo froze at the statement running through the memories trying to determine what was real, the visions of the thousands of ways he watched the plane crash and everyone around him die ... including Ren and the actual crash. He sorted but to no avail. His head pounded and his arm caused him great agony. His breathing laboured and his heart paced at a risk speed. His eyes could hardly stay open and all his energy was put into that outburst. He had no energy at all but still he fought on trying to stay conscious long enough to see Ren.

Horo: Take me to Ren, I need to see him

Nurse: You need to rest you can see him in the morning, its late.

Horo: I need to see him now, I need to. I can't leave him there alone, he's not alone anymore. He has me! (Tears fell from his eyes forming a pool on the floor)

Nurse: But sir…

Horo: Now!

Nurse: … Ok … Come with me sir!

Horo followed as fast as he could with both hands on the nurse's shoulder so that he could walk, doing so with out her help would have ended with him falling to the ground. He dragged his feet along hurriedly but still his pace was that of a tortoise. They came up to 2 huge double doors with intensive care written across the top; she opened the door quietly and let Horo step through. The first sight he saw was Ren but it didn't look much like him. He had bandages covering most his hair and one eye. There was bruising showing from around the rim of the bandages from where the rubble that fell must of hit. His arm was covered in bandages all the way from his shoulder to below his elbow. His body was abnormally hot and fans were placed all over the room along with ice-gel packs covering parts of his body to cool him down. He lay there calmly not moving at all with machines making faint noises in the back ground. A drip was in his other arm with a blood pack attached. He had lost a lot of blood, Horo remembered that, he was trying to stop his head gushing and failed. Any hopes to help Ren were washed away with another wave; the sea found the worst ways to torture the two. Horo reached the bedside and collapsed into a chair. The nurse closed the door leaving him alone with Ren. The machines still made their noises but all fell deaf to Horo as all he could hear in his head was Ren calling his name as they tried to find each other in the deep waters of the cruel ocean. Horo put a hand on Rens cheek softly and began to whimper. His eyes were blood shot and tired. His eyes had no sparkle or life; his characteristic blue eyes had been swallowed by blood and blackness. His hair that usually spiked up held by his bandana fell down covering most of his face hiding his once playful stare leaving only a peek of the empty longings in his dazed gaze.

Horo: Ren, if you can hear me I'm sorry. I couldn't help you. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't! Why am I so helpless? … I won't let you get hurt again, never. This is the last time you will ever have to feel pain; all I ask of you in return is to live. (He started to sob uncontrollably and chocked up the rest of his words) I need you to live, I can't live without you. Ren I'll be here when you wake, I won't leave you!

The clock on the wall chimed a few times signalling mid-night and signalling the beginning of the next day. Horo turned to Ren and said

Horo: Hey, it's my birthday today isn't it? The only gift I want today is you (Horo leant down and kissed Rens cheek then rested his head on the bed falling asleep instantly)

Late morning-

Horo woke up to the sound of the nurse talking to the doctor. She was talking about Ren and him.

Nurse: I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't. He wanted to be here with Mr Tao.

Doctor: Have you determined the damage to his arms yet Nurse

Nurse: Yes its broke in 5 different places and his wrist was shattered. He may need some therapy on it but it should make a full recovery

Doctor: Yes well Mr Tao is showing improvement but he's completely blind and he maybe for good. Once he recovers we will try some surgery but nothing is final yet. For all we know he couldn't make it through the day. He barely survived the crash. His friend there was extremely lucky.

Nurse: I found this with Mr Horokeu, it was with his belongings.

Doctor: Put it in the safe, it looks expensive.

Nurse: I'll do it right away, he's very lucky to be getting married. Good thing he survived, or there might be someone left at the altar all alone.

Horos eyes started to fill with tears. First they don't know if Ren will survive then they said he may never see if he does. Then with out realising made Horo realise that he maybe the one left at the altar alone if Ren doesn't pull through. He started to remember the things he and Ren had gone through. Their first kiss at the fair, their first date at Kam-Fung the best Chinese restaurant in Japan and most of all the first time they made love. It was only a day ago. He loved Ren and couldn't love any other; he would be utterly alone with out the proud shaman he wanted to call his husband. Horo cried himself to sleep again trying to keep hold of those memories.

Later that afternoon-

Horo woke when he felt the bed moving, he could hear some ones voice saying his name. It was Ren!

Horo: Ren!

Ren: Horo (gasps and looks around to where he heard the voice) where are you? Dam it why is it dark!

Horo started to cry again but contained most of it but didn't fool Ren who could hear his breathing being forced into steady pace and hear his small sniffs

Ren: Horo what's wrong, where are you, why can't I see you?

Horo: I don't know Ren, they haven't told me anything but…

Ren: What?

Horo: I over heard them say your completely blind and they don't know if they can bring it back.

Rens eyes widened but nothing but there was nothing in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and nothing but the faded golden colour remained, like a memory of what was once there. Ren didn't speak he just breathed heavily, he looked trapped. Like he was cornered by the predator and he was the prey, like a mouse caught by the cat. He didn't turn his head to look around anymore just laid there not moving and not blinking.

Horo: Ren? Are you ok?

Ren: …

Horo: Ren?

Ren: Yes I think so but…

Horo: What? Tell me what I can do?

Ren: I don't want to sit back and miss our life together; I don't want to think that I'll never see you again. I'm nothing now just a shell, what possible use could I be. I'm like cat with no claws. I'm nothing more than a burden…and I don't want to burden you.

Horo: No!

Ren: It's true if I am blind for good I'm of no use to anyone.

Horo: Stop it Ren! I can't believe you can think that, I thought you knew, I thought you realised what it meant when you asked me to marry you!

Ren: How could you be with me, it would be through nothing more than pity. I don't want your pity!

Horo: I love you, you idiot! You're always calling me a baka-ainu but really you're the one with out a clue…

Silence fell across the room as Ren turned his head away from the where he could hear Horos voice coming from and his eyes began to well up. Horo gulped down all his tears and began to once again continue his argument.

Horo: When I said yes I meant it. I accepted you in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for ever and ever. (A tear fell from Horos eyes onto the bandages on Rens arms) I don't care if you can see or not I just care that you're happy with me. If you can't see that then I've failed you.

Ren: No…you haven't, I just don't know why? Why would you love me when I'm always shouting at you, telling you to change or calling you names? Why do you even care anymore? (Ren sounded cold as if he already knew the answers and they were bad)

Horo: Remember when Anna kicked us out for making out in the dinning room; she said we put her off her food. You stood up for us, you always do. You care but you just don't admit it much.

Ren: Then why?

Horo: (Horo takes in a breathe, closes his eyes and begins to sing to Ren)

Hello, let me know if you hear me  
Hello, if you want to be near  
Let me know  
And I'll never let you go

Hey love  
When you ask HOW I feel, I say love  
When you ask how I know  
I say trust

And if that's not enough

It's every little thing you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
There isn't a way that I can show you  
Ever since I've come to know you  
It's every little thing you say  
That makes me wanna feel this WAY  
There's not a thing that I can point to  
'Cause it's every little thing you do

Don't ask why  
Let's just feel what we feel  
'Cause sometimes  
It's the secret that keeps it alive  
But if you need a reason why

(Chorus)  
Is it your smile or your laugh or your heart?  
Does it really matter why I love you?  
Anywhere there's a crowd, you stand out  
Can't you see why they can't ignore you  
If you wanna know  
Why I can't let go  
Let me explain to you  
That every little dream comes true  
With every little thing you do

It's everything, everything you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
It's everything, everything you say  
That makes me feel this way

Horo finishes and then opens his eyes to see Rens face turned towards him his eyes although still dim gleamed with tears and a golden glow that only Horo ever saw. Horo leaned down and kissed Ren. Ren kissed back as hard as he could, they parted and Ren let Horo climb onto the bed and cuddle into him. Ren put his good arms over Horos bad one making him yelp with pain, Ren apologised and put his good arm around Horos waist instead. Ren remembered something and whispered into Horos ear

Ren: Happy birthday Horo-Koi

They both once again fell asleep resting up. Ren dreamed of seeing Horo once more, looking into his blue eyes and knowing that he was safe. He wanted to be able to glare at people and intimidate people with his fierce looks because really in battles not only were they crucial to win the fight but they were also crucial to intimidate. He knew he's be lost if he could never see, as he said a cat without its claws, a bird with out its wings. Tomorrow was not coming quick enough for him. He just wanted this to be a dream, a really long dream.

**God I can't believe how mushy that was. I'm all for mushy stuff and the dramatics but that in my opinion was overly dramatic! Anyway tell me what you think and please tell me whether it rocked or was overly dramatic.**

**Rock-On!**

**P.S. read invisible if you haven't and also Hi to Chrissy who is probably reading this! Ha Ha bet your embarrassed now!**


	12. Let's Go Home

**Hey peoples of the read on and have your questions answered….**

**Happy Birthday Horo  
**

Horo was woken from his sleep next to Ren by a nurse holding a phone

Nurse: Excuse me a Mr Asakura has rang for a Tao Ren and Horokeu Usui

Horo: (stared at the phone) Yeah that's us (grabbed the phone from the nurses hand and nodded as a sign of thanks)

Yoh: Horo! Ren! You there

Horo: Yeah but Rens asleep

Yoh: Thank god, we have called every hospital in the phone book. Bason and Kororo have been flipping out over the last few days first Bason was convinced Ren was dying then he calmed then both started bouncing off the ceiling screaming you both were in danger.

Horo: Are they OK?

Yoh: Sure they are but how are you and Ren? I mean after we saw it was your plane that crashed we freaked, even Anna helped to ring every hospital….but tell Ren that he may find a lot of numbers on his part of the phone bill.

Horo: Will do but when we get back ok

Kororo: Kor-kororo!

Horo: Kororo? Hey what's up?

Yoh: She looks pleased to hear from you, she missed you

Horo: I missed her too, what about Bason is he there. I'll pass on a message to Ren for him

Yoh: Nah Bason is hiding in his tablet, he feels guilty for what happened ya know how loyal he is

Horo: Yeah, he shouldn't feel guilty though it wasn't his fault it was…

Yoh: Don't even think that it's your fault it's just one of those things.

Horo: I guess

Yoh: Me and the others will come down to see you both were going to set off after dinner. Bet your both gonna be glad to see us (Giggles)

Horo: (sank and frowned) I will see you but Ren won't be able to…

Yoh: What? … Why?

Horo: (His eyes closed as he tried to calm his voice) He's… He's erm

Yoh: He's what? (Sounding concerned)

Horo: (Took a deep breathe and…) He cant see, he's blind and they might not be able to restore it…he will have to stay this way for a month before they can try to surgery, but they ain't promising anything.

Yoh: Oh… Well I'm sure everything going to be fine, tell Ren hi for us and we'll be up there supporting you both as soon as Anna is ready… she's letting me off training while I go see you both, she keeps reminding me the tournament maybe over but I need to be prepared for anything as shaman king… I wonder why I wanted to be shaman king again.

Horo: (cheered up slightly and laughed softly) you wanted everyone to call you 'your highness'.

Yoh: Oh... Yeah I remember. (Giggles again) Oh well I'll see you soon

Horo: Bye… from both of us

Yoh: Bye

Both hung up and Horo put the phone down on the chair beside the bed and once again cuddled up to Ren smelling his hair and sighing with satisfaction falling into an empty slumber with neither nightmares or dreams clouding his thoughts. Just darkness quietly surrounding him while he regained his strength. The day went by quickly as both carried on recovering from their injuries. Horo had been informed that he will be taught what therapy he'd need to do to make his arm heal right, so he could regain full use of his arm without any problems occurring. Ren was given a white stick and told how he should go about using it. Ren put beside the bed and huffing at their attempts to help him, obviously he informed them he didn't need it. They told Horo instead knowing he would have better luck showing him than them. Ren still bedridden couldn't do anything really but sit there. Ren couldn't really do more after all he couldn't see, he pretended as if it didn't bother him anymore but he didn't really fool himself or Horo. He sat there and listened to Horo talk remembering what he looked like, his blue hair held up by his head band, his deep azure eyes that looked back at him in limerence. He remembered how his bare chest glistened after a work out and how sexy he looked when he wore those shorts. He loved every inch and admired it but now he'd never see it again. Never!

Next Day-

Ren finally started to take notice of some things Horo was telling him but didn't really want to have to learn how to cope with out his eyes; he didn't want to think he would have to live like a blind man. Horo was in the middle of trying to get Ren buy a guide dog, Horo actually didn't think they needed it after all he would be with Ren constantly but Anna refused to let Horo keep animals and he thought this would be a perfect excuse, this didn't fool Ren who knew full well why he wanted a guide dog.

Ren: We are not getting a guide dog!

Horo: Come on they are really useful and can help take you around when ever I'm not there

Ren: And…

Horo: And what?

Ren: What other reasons do you have for wanting a guide dog?

Horo: Well it can help lead you around the house and keep you company if me, Yoh and the others aren't around…

Ren: …

Horo: Plus they are cute and mans best friend

Ren: The fact Anna never let you buy a puppy isn't part of the reason then (face turned quite serious with a twinge of sarcasm)

Horo: Well when they finish the surgery and you get your sight back we could maybe keep the dog after all it would be part of our family kind of like our child.

Ren: (Rens face went into a state that can only really have one word to explain it, FREAKED) our what? Are you completely daft?

Horo: Well neither of us can give birth can we?

Ren: Hmm, well it would obviously be from your side of the family then

Horo: (laughed at Rens statement then realised what he meant by it) HEY!

Ren smiled and lifted his hand presumably to look for Horo; Horo took hold of Rens hand and pulled it to his face allowing Rens hand to cup it. Horo then put his hand on Rens lap and leant in kissing him gently before sitting back down in the chair next to the bed and hold Rens hand with their fingers tangled together tightly.

Horo: I suppose adoption wouldn't be bad

Ren: What makes you think were getting kids?

Horo: Don't tell me you've never thought about it

Ren: I haven't

Horo: Imagine you me and 5 kids

Ren: (Chocked on Horos words holding his chest from the coughing) 5! 5!

Horo: Yeah little Ren Junior and Horo Junior and the rest we'll name after…

Ren: Horo!

Horo: What Ren darling

Ren: (Glowing red) don't call me that and what makes you think we are getting any kids!

Horo: Well a kid or a dog?

Ren: Neither

The door opened and Ren turned to where the noise was waiting for who ever it was to state their presences when he felt the presence of his guardian ghost he knew who it was.

Ren: Bason… and Yoh and the others no doubt

Horo: Hey Guys (smiled and waved at them all)

Yoh: Yo, woz up?

Morty: Hey guys

Kororo: KORORO!

Horo: Hey (Cuddles the little spirit)

Ryu: Hello my compadre, I'm glad to see you alive and well!

Ren: I can't say the same

Ryu: Hey I came all this way to see you and that's the thanks I get. Ungrateful as ever ey short pants

Horo: He didn't mean it that way Ryu, he meant… err …

Yoh: He means Rens Blind (says it as if it were casual or an everyday occurrence)

Pilika: (Runs in with flowers dumps them on the bed and squeezes Horo so hard he yelped with pain. She had wrapped around his injured arm making it shoot pain up his spine) OH HORO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!

Horo: Yeah I'm just fine but you're crushing my broken arm

Pilika: Oh I'm sorry

Horo: No problem

Ryu had sneaked over to the bed and now was waving his hand in front of Rens face to see if there would be any reaction. Rens eyes and head did not move or flinch, Ryu started pulling the most stupid faces imaginable and soon Chocoloves joined in being a complete prat too. Horo threw a deathly glare at them and shook his head. They saw how serious he was and so deceased their taunting facial gestures. Yoh merely smiled at this thinking of how funny it would have been if Ren ha regained his sight right then and saw the two. They'd be in the right place when Ren beat them to a pulp.

Yoh: So when you two allowed to leave

Horo: We don't know

Ren: I say we leave now

Horo: I can sleep at home I don't need to be in the hospital for that

Horo: But you still have those head injuries and what about your eyes?

Ren: The sooner I leave this place the better; I'm not going to learn here

Horo: Well when your sight comes back…

Ren: If!

Horo went silent and the entire room looked at Ren with concerns. He wasn't giving up was he? None knew for sure. Yoh started off some miner chit chat again trying to help the tension ease up. Soon Anna and Tam (I nick name her Tam) came in and joined in the conversations a little. They were all soon laughing but Ren only listened in wondering what they were all doing, he couldn't see what they were doing or what was going on all he could hear was the laughter and all the different voices venturing from the darkness. Horo to was quiet and Ren noticed that among the laughs and talks Horos voice was no where to be found.

Yoh: I'm getting time off training to come here so it can't be too bad (Giggles looking at the bright side of things) I should thank you both for getting me out of another marathon (Smiles uncontrollably

Anna: You'll be doing twice as much to make up for this time up once we get back

Yoh: (Smile fades to a little nervous smirk) Yes Anna

Ren: (Leaned to his right slightly knowing Horo was sat in the chair and whispered so that only Horo could hear) Your being quiet

Horo: (Whispered back) I know guess I'm just tired (Smiled but the smile soon faded when it hit him… Ren couldn't see him smile)

Yoh overheard this and saw the expression on Horos face then he decided to leave them alone.

Yoh: Hey guys I heard the hotel were staying at has a pool, it sounds awesome. Want to go have a look and unpack. I'm sure Ren and Horo need their rest anyway.

Horo: (Looked up at Yoh appreciating the time alone with Ren especially now when he too was trying to cope) Thanks see you all later then. Hope you like the hotel.

Everyone said bye and then left leaving the two alone again. Ren sat and lowered his head feeling a little out of place. Yoh was known for making you feel better with one of his care free smiles but without his eye sight he couldn't be comforted by anyone. All he could do was sit back and listen to them come and go not really knowing what was going on. Bason and Kororo had stayed with them but Bason did not talk at all. Ren could feel Bason loom over his shoulder so he decided to see what was wrong with him.

Ren: Bason what's wrong with you? You're skulking around me as if you're lost

Bason: Sorry young master but I can't hep but feel responsible. It was I after all who first suggested you both going for some alone time. If I had just gone with you both we could have prevented this or helped some how.

Ren: It's in the past and it wouldn't have really made a difference. There was nothing anyone could have done about the crash.

Horo: Bason it's not your fault… It's myn (Horo looked down as he pleaded guilty to some made up or dreamt up crime)

Ren: (Ren was startled by Horos words) How was it your fault, you didn't know

Horo: I did know though

Ren: What?

Horo: When we were in the taxi I got these visions of screams and fire. The sea being covered in burning wreckage but I didn't know what it meant. I should have. The pictures got clearer and the sounds grew louder but I-I I didn't think it was real. When we got on the plane it was all to familiar I should of known, I should of done something. Instead I sat there and did nothing. I thought it was all in my head. I really am the worlds biggest Baka!

Horo started to grit his teeth and shook with anger, anger towards himself. The resentment he tried to conceal just blurted out. Kororo simply tried to comfort him. Ren listened to the anger in his voice realising that Horo had been angry with himself for a while, Ren could only think of why he couldn't of seen this resentment earlier, then again the fact he really couldn't see was the problem. He felt useless and a burden but now he's the reason Horo is sad and hates himself. Ren Thought hard about it then tried to put his thoughts into words.

Ren: Yes Horo you really are the worlds biggest Baka

Horo: … (He didn't say anything in response just turned his head away wanting to beat himself up)

Ren: (put his arms around Horo pulling him close) If you think that any of this is your fault your wrong. Did you think you were the only one who saw those things? I saw everyone on that plane die over and over in my head, I saw the corpse's burn for real and I thought I would have to see yours to.

Horo: You did, you had the same visions.

Ren: I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you

Horo: Same here

Ren: We both were wrong

Horo: I still can't help but feel responsible. I guess none of this would have happened if we just told each other.

Ren Turned Horos head and kissed him softly and sweet letting Horo wrap his arms around his body and kiss back. They stayed like this for a while but Rens body went heavy and his head fell leaving him unconscious in Horos arms. Horo looked at him concerned that he just lapsed unconscious like that. He shook Ren and got a little response and a yawn, he was now satisfied knowing Ren had just fallen asleep. He laid Ren down and then joined him. The predicted time of them being able to leave the hospital was a week. Ren couldn't have his eyes repaired or attempt at being repaired for a month, he would have to deal until then but no guarantees were given. The only thing they could do was wait.

One week later-

A whole week had passed since the two were in the crash and they were at the reception desk collecting the papers forms and appointment list for any therapy Horo needed on his arm and any assistance Ren needed with his eyes. Ren had actually found weird ways to tell what someone was doing. When ever he heard a clink or clunk he knew it was just the food cart and in fact he could tell Horo when it was coming before Horo knew it was even turning the corner which he could never do before. He also found that when it was too quiet to expect Horo to jump up behind him and grab him. Ren soon stopped Horo from trying to amuse himself by making Ren jump. He actually found that whenever Horo lost something it always turned up next to the table under the covers or in his pocket. It was funny how he could now pick up on these stupid little things. He held Horos hand and they walked outside to the taxi. Yoh was waiting there with Morty. Ren went over and said something to Yoh getting a nod but Horo didn't hear what they had said. Yoh opened the door and let Morty climb in the front and Ren in the back followed by Horo then Yoh.

The drive was long and there were no stops along the way, Horo fell asleep but Ren sat there fiddling with a tissue tearing the corners then making it into confetti before putting it into a little ball of bitty paper and then putting it in the ashtray, then this process was repeated until all the ashtrays were full. He was a tiny bit nervous obviously. The ride went on for a few hours then they came to the Asakura residence. The car stopped and Horo woke up seeing they had arrived at Yohs place. Yoh got out and Morty followed then said good bye closing the doors and walking off without them. Horo sat their thinking they were just plain rude but when he made an attempt to leave the car Ren grabbed the door and closed it telling the driver to take them home.

Horo: What? We are home, were at the inn ya know

Ren: As I said take us home

The taxi pulled out and Horo starred at Ren as Ren just shifted around nervously knowing that Horo was starring at him. After only a few blocks they pulled up to this small house with a huge oak in the front garden. It was a plain building with a swing hanging from the great oak that towered beside the house. Ren got out and paid the driver and walked onto the path and waited for Horo. Horo got out and looked at the neighbourhood. He had walked past a million times just around the corner was a huge park that had some amazing wildlife, the park was huge decorated with wild flowers and a stream leading to a huge pond. It was almost big enough to be a lake and had some amazing Koi and all kinds of fish. Horo glanced at Ren who still waited getting a little fidgety and listening for Horos footsteps. He eventually walked over to Ren and grabbed his hand. Ren lead the way by tapping his white stick against the floor and slowly finding the path that lead to the house. He went to the front door and swept his hand across it finding the door handle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, he then used his fingers to find out where the keyhole was and slid the key into the door opening it with a click. He opened the door and removed the key; he stepped to the side and let Horo walk in with him following closely. Horo walked in and saw this beautiful house with a huge living room and dinning room. There was a TV in the corner on a wooden stand with a VCR tucked away underneath the shelf. The walls were white with navy skirting boards surrounding the room. There was a nicely decorated table; it looked like the one his mom had bought when he accidentally smashed the other one back at the Ainu village. He smiled and then turned back at Ren who stood near the front door not moving just waiting for a response. Horo felt kind of guilty he had been looking around this house that Ren wanted to show him and he had completely ignored the fact Ren couldn't see what he was thinking or feeling. He turned and walked over to Ren and kissed him, Ren didn't register it right away but soon began to kiss back.

Ren: (broke away from the eager lips of Horo) I take it you like the house

Horo: I love it. Did you buy this place for us?

Ren: (Nodded) I wanted to give you something special for your birthday and as you said we needed to be alone more often. Anna didn't help much with her dam ignorant rules. Not that we listened much.

Horo: (Giggled) Yeah, well were alone in our new home and I have yet to be given a tour, what you say we start off with the bed room

Ren: (Smirked) First I'll show you the...

There was a bang of a gate. The gate at the side of the house had been opened and then shut but by who. Horo looked at Ren then grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen; Horo looked at the backdoor and noticed it was slightly open. He let go of Rens hand and then slowly opened the door to inspect the premises when………………………………………………….

**You'll have to see about the rest in the next chapter, sorry but ya know if I ended it after then you might think there's no need to read the rest sooooo Read and Review but most importantly keep your eyes peeled for my updates! **

**BYE BYE NOT MUCH LONGER TILL THE END NOW!**

**P.S. thanks KimBob for giving me some advice on it! I would of probably deleted I all and spent days trying to fix a problem that weren't there if you hadn't helped! You Rock**

**Rock-On!**


	13. Don't Mess With Ren Chocolove! END!

**Hello, sorry I cut it off but it adds to the surprise like because it's kind of the theme!**

**Hahum strong yaoi and lemon warning: Homophobes have no place here!**

**Happy Birthday Horo**

He let go of Rens hand and then slowly opened the door to inspect the premises when…………………………………………………

SURPRISE!

Horo jumped out of his skin and fell to the ground hard then screaming out in pain

Horo: OWWWW!

Ren: Baka! What did you do?

Yoh: Hey happy birthday err well kinda (smiled in his usual way)

Pilika: This party was suppose to be when you got back on your birthday but because of all that happened we had to cancel. Yoh suggested we have the party tonight instead as a joined welcome back party aint it GREAT (Jumps up and down closing her eyes and making little screechy noises of what could either be pain or happiness)

Horo: Wow all this just for us

Ren: You

Horo: What?

Ren: All this is for you. I didn't know how else to top your birthday present last year after all I got you didn't I (Ren grabbed Horos hand and squeezed tight receiving and equally big squeeze back)

Horo: I don't know what to say except… (Leaned down near Rens ear and then)

PARTY!

Ren: OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU TRYING TO DEAFEN ME TO! YOU BAKA I'LL KILL YOU! (Pulled at Horos arm then wrapping his arms around his neck attempting to strangle Horo but being broke off by Yoh)

Yoh: Hey, don't want to do anything you'll regret there Ren

Ren: He will regret what he did (Looked seriously peeved and then started searching for Horo with his stick when he found something he believed to be Horo he whacked it but received a mad Chocolove screaming)

Chocolove: Oww what did I do? Hey any one for blind mans bluff (Seriously bad joke with severe consequences)

(Only crickets could be heard as the entire party went silent, Chocolove looked around then back at Ren. Horo stood by and smiled glad Ren was now mad at Chocolove and not him)

Ren: I WILL KILLLL YOOUUU! (Launched forward quickly and just grabbing Chocolove who had failed to react in time to get away)

Chocolove: Ahhhhh

Ren: Hold still and I'll make your death quick! If you don't I'll do it slowly and painfully.

Chocolove: Painful as … (Horo slapped his hand on Chocoloves mouth stopping him from uttering another joke)

Horo put his fingers to his lips and let Chocolove struggle in silence while Ren began to choke him mercilessly. Horo crept around behind Ren and put his arms around him and kissing his neck making Ren stop and turn his head slightly and blushing.

Ren: What are you doing? (Blush deepened as he did it again)

Horo: Come on let him go so we can this party started

Ren: He will pay for that joke at my expense (Turned from blushing red to fuming red as he once again tightened his grip making Chocolove turn as blue as Horos hair)

Horo: (Kissed Rens neck again then his cheeks moving up slowly making Ren once again stop) Oh don't worry we'll do something to him

Ren: What? (Ren getting curious at this slight evil tone in Horos voice)

Horo leaned in and whispered into Rens ear, Ren smirked with the evilest of evil smirks. Hao himself could not look this sinister. Horo let go of Ren then went and whispered in Ryus ear Yohs ear and Mortys ear. They all gave the same smile as Ren and looked at Chocolove; this made Chocolove very very scared. Horo went and got a set of fluffy handcuffs from who knows where while Yoh got some washing line and Ryu got Pilika to give him her make up set. Ren let go of his neck but now pinned him against a near by table. Horo came over and took over and Yoh and the others began there work.

Horo: Oh Chocolove blue really brings out your eyes (giggled evilly)

Ryu: Yes and with those cheek bones you should wear blush more often

Yoh: Sorry buddy but you crossed the line and now you gotta pay (Smiles uncontrollably) besides it's this or death

Chocolove: I CHOOSE DEATH! (Horo shoved a couple of napkins into Chocoloves mouth and then applied more make up. Yoh asked Tam to go get a bed sheet out of the house a pink one if there was one)

Ren: Are you almost done

Horo: Almost. Pilika go get a camera I'm sure we all want to remember this… and maybe use it for black mailing him later (Smirked even more evil which I didn't think possible)

Yoh: Do you think the red lipstick or the black

Horo: Both, red top lip and black bottom lip

Yoh: You're a regular Picasso

Tam came back and handed Ryu the pink bed sheet she got out of the car which was used for really long car rides. It was old and had a hole in it which came in handy. Ryu made the hole big enough to fit Chocoloves head in and slipped it on while Yoh and Horo stripped him to his boxers. No matter how much Chocolove screamed and struggled he could not get free. Ren couldn't see what was going on but could hear the screams and laughing. He was glad there would be pictures then he could see them later when and if they managed to fix his eyes. They wrapped the sheet around him and used Yohs trousers belt to hold it in place, they got a pair of scissors and cut it very short so that it looked like a really bad pink dress. Horo furthering the torment put the handcuffs on Chocolove and put a spare head band of his around Chocoloves neck. He tied the washing line to it so it was like a dog leash. Ryu got some duck tape and taped a sign to Chocoloves chest saying 'Hoot if you like it'. Pilika had returned long ago but did not have a camera to take pictures but had a video camera and taped every moment of the torment. She suddenly had an idea; her mind was as weird as her brothers so it was just as silly as Horos.

Pilika: HEY I just had an idea why don't you take him to that gay bar a few blocks away and parade him in front of the drunks. They might get a kick out of that

Chocolove: Hamhuhmamuhmakumhahum! (He tried to protest but couldn't talk with his mouth full of napkins)

Horo: Yeah great idea Yoh, you and Ryu can go and parade him around when they all leave the bar. Make sure you get it all on tape.

Yoh: Sure want to come with

Horo: Nah I'll stay here and keep Ren and the others company

Anna: No we'll all go. Besides I wouldn't miss this for the world

Tam: Aren't you guys being a little cruel (shyly asked cringing at the thought of the answer)

Ren: He wants to make jokes, now he is a joke. This will keep us laughing for years (Smiled)

Pilika: OK come on then Tam lock up the house and close the gate.

Yoh: Come on let's go

Everyone followed with Ren walking by Horos side every now and then mocking the drag queen and telling him how 'friendly' all the drunken gays will be. Chocolove tried to escape but couldn't. Ren loved listening to the faint whimpers and then loved it even more when he heard him let out a high pitched noise as a drunken guy nipped Chocoloves rear. Pilika didn't fail to catch every second on tape. After the bar was almost completely empty and it was getting late they headed back to Ren and Horos new place letting Chocolove go and un-cuffing his arms. He pulled off the leash like washing line and head band from his neck and un-gagged himself before shouting at them all for doing this to him. He was going on about being scared for life and never recovering but everyone (even Anna) laughed at him. He had to admit he never got laughs like that before with any of his jokes, he had everyone in stitches now. He tried to wipe the make up off but just smudged it all over. He put on his normal clothes without realising he was still being video taped. Horo started to look through some of his CD's and put on a party album with all the greatest party songs on. Of course it was one of those CD's that had really annoying yet fun songs like the hockey cokey and Mr Blobby but by the time they all had a few drinks they were singing along, except for Ren who just listened because he couldn't drink, with all the tablets he'd been taking it would have been one of those really stupid suicides.

The party went on till early hours of the morning with Yoh asleep with his head on Anna's lap, Chocolove chasing Tam around trying to tell her his new jokes and Ryu talking to Pilika about what make up would match this cute outfit she bought, Ryu giving the guys point of view and because Pilika was drunk she actually sat there and listened to him. Horo talked to Morty with Ren leaning against him asleep. Horo looked at the clock and saw the time. He took the keys to the car off Yoh and made them all walk home. Tam was the only one not drunk so she had to make sure they all got back safely. Anna was a mean drunk even more so than when she's sober and the task of getting her home would be difficult. Horo waved them off as they stumbled and wobbled down the road singing row row row your boat. Ren woke up from his deep sleep then wondered why it was so quiet

Ren: They all gone home

Horo: Yeah you just missed em. Not that you'd want to hear from them in that state, sheesh Anna is one hell of a mean drunk

Ren: She's not any better sober

Horo: I can't believe they stuck us with this mess, it's a good thing you can't see this place you'd flip.

Ren: You're not putting my mind at ease with that you know

Horo: Sorry, anyway I believe before Yoh and the others gave me a heart attack you were going to show me the bed room

Ren: (Quirked an eye brow) was I?

Horo: Yes, now where would the bed room be?

Ren: Through the door in the corner over by the window.

Horo: Hope you're not too tired

Ren: Not at all, I had a good nap while you were babbling on to Morty

Horo grabbed Rens hand and led him through the mess of bottles, cans and litter that paved the living room. He opened the door and then let Ren walk in first. He slowly led Ren to the bed and started putting soft kisses all over Rens arms and neck. Ren just sat with his head leant back and his arms wrapped around Horo. Horo took off his own shirt then worked off the Chinese shamans top, he still carried on placing his sweet kisses all over making Ren sigh and swoon with contentment. Ren soon began to join in this little fore play and worked his hand down Horos chest slipping his other arms around the ice shaman's waist. He began to kiss Horo and laid back so that Horo now leaned over him pressing his bare chest to his. He lured Horo on top of him letting him get comfy then surprising him with a sudden grasp of his hardened shaft. He let out a surprised yelp but then sighed not quite satisfied when Ren let go. He then began to see that Ren was toying with him so began to tease back by holding Rens hands down by his side while he ever so slightly kissed Rens top lip not letting Ren kiss back. Ren began to try working his hands but Horo just shook his head leaning down and kissing his chest and rubbing his nose up his neck and then placing butterfly kisses all over Rens body.

Ren worked a hand free then put it onto the side of Horos face leaning up and kissing him fiercely getting an equally strong kiss back. There tongues worked there way into play and before long they stripped the remaining garments they were wearing. They slid under a set of soft satin sheets that were pure white with a few red pillows scattered over the bed. Horo didn't really pay attention to anything but the dishy Chinese boy he was making out with. Ren climbed on top of Horo then worked his lips down the bare body of the Ainu placing light licks and nips here and there before reaching Horos hard shaft. He played around a little with his tongue letting Horo gasp and pant at the arousal, he then took the shaft into his mouth slowly letting it all slip into his mouth before he heated it up with tiny flicks of his tongue and short sucks that left Horo wanting more. He let one hand tangle into Rens hair as the tiger like boy began to plunge Horo deeper tasting the luscious member of his lover.

Ren took Horos parts out of his mouth letting himself be pulled up by Horo. Horo moved Rens legs around his sides letting Ren lay back. He put his arms on each side of Ren then looked at him. Ren didn't look back but that was only because Ren couldn't see. Ren looked unsure at the pause. Horo leaned down and whispered to Ren

Horo: Is something wrong?

Ren: No. Its just… strange not being able to look into your eyes. They always reassured me.

Horo: You look hot (Tiny enticing laugh)

Ren; and you feel sexy (Smiled)

Horo inserted into Ren making Ren shriek from both the pressure of the thrust and the pleasure it induced. Horo began to thrust making himself and Ren moan and groan with the intensity of the pleasurable feelings. The pace only picked up from there making both huff and pant until finally they ejaculated and flopped down gasping for oxygen to fill their lungs. Ren started moving his hand up Horos body until it came to his face and then stroked his cheek affectionately. Horo coiled around Ren holding him securely into his body and covering there bare top halves with the satin sheets before giving Ren one last kiss on his fore head and drifting off into a dream land full of memories and future hopes. The future for him was Ren and Rens future was him.

One and a half months later-

The operation on Rens eyes went perfectly with Eliza and Faust performing the surgery and now was the moment they had both waited for. The removal of the bandages would decide it all and Ren even though he looked cool and refined was anxious and worried. Horo sat opposite Ren determined that he would be the first thing Ren saw for the first time in almost two months. He sat there feeling a little uneasy so he grabbed Rens hand and wouldn't let go no matter how many times Ren tugged. Horo made whimpering noises and Ren knew he was doing a puppy dog face. Horo found that even though Ren couldn't see his puppy dog face he could still use it, by whimpering and make stupid dog cries he could get Ren to form the image of his sad face and then he'd give in. Ren couldn't help but imagine his face, he had missed it and even though he knew that he would end up giving in to Horo he wanted to imagine that face and loved every second he saw his face stuck in a memory they both shared.

The nurse began to remove the bandages from Rens eyes slowly unwinding it so slow it took forever to do. Ren could see the light poking through the bandages and squeezed Horos hand getting a squeeze back. The remaining bandages were taken from his eyes and the bright light from the open window made hurt his eyes making him have to rub his eyes until finally the light began to dim and a familiar figure formed in front of him. After 5 minutes of blinking and rubbing Horos face came into clear view and Ren sighed at this sight. Horos hair was longer and he had a dirty mark on the side of his face. Ren looked at this stain and grabbed a cloth of the table and wiped it off content that the mark was gone he leaned in and kissed Horo passionately on the lips. Horo kissed back and then broke away allowing Ren to get off the table he had t sit on while they removed the bandages.

Horo: You know I put that mark on my face as a test to see if you would notice

Ren: And I suppose you let your hair get into that long mess to see whether I'd notice too? Hmmm

Horo: Ok you got me but I think my hair looks better longer

Ren: You're getting it cut

Horo: Come on can't I keep it like this for a while

Ren: No we have that rehearsal dinner next week and your not turning up like that

Horo: Yes Renny-poo

Ren: Don't ever call me that!

Horo: Oh but you call me snow bunny all the time

Ren: It's not the same

Horo: how isn't it?

Ren: It's just not

Horo: Guess we were meant to be…were acting like an old married couple already (laughed a little then walked out the hospital with Ren by his side. They went off into the distance peacefully going to spend their lives together.

DOINK!

Ren: What do you mean you bought me a wedding dress!

And what a future they will have…………………………

**-THE END-**

**OK, that's a rap for now, no more or ad least for now. In the far future I might continue with this story as the basis but for now I am focusing on a few one-off and a new one with yaoi funny scenes and maybe a few weird and wonderful ones if I'm lucky.**

**Now here's a thank you to all who have supported the story through out it's making…**

**Jen-Tao07 - hey girl, what's up?**

**Naru Asakura - glad to see you review YEY**

**Mailyn Asakura - Hoot! Hoot!**

**KimBob – Thanks for your support and good luck with HoroRen, its my inspiration**

**Cutie1789 – Good luck with Part Love because I want to read it…everyone read her story**

**Ashuri-Kasandora-Tsuyoi – love object of affection and god your name was hard to type**

**BadLuckShuichi – YEY thanks for reviewing and good luck with your sequel! I got into the same sitch with my story but now I'm done.**

**SpiritsFlame – Hey you were helpful and supportive WHEY! You rock and I better see some more of your story Plan Confession its way cool!**

**Moonlight Starlight – I LOVE INVISIBLE! Its way cool and the rest of your stories added to this one actually it gave me the idea of traditional Ainu wedding proposal! Oh and hahum you have no email address shown so sorry I could not answer back your reviews OK! **

**Emic192 – Whey hey to you and cross my heart was brill, it was Awesome with the capital A!**

**Unicorn13564 - You were a big help and always read my stories so you get a big hug (HUG) Good luck with your new story its ace and that special someone was brill. All the stories I have read from you are great and I hope to see more (MORE BIG HUGS)**

**Sayaka Jones - WOOOO! You rock, your always there to talk to and you're a Horo Ren fan like me so well WOOOOOOOOO!**

**Christina Sullivan – YEY! if you read this then you have finally been transformed into a YAOI FAN! Muhahahahahahahaha! You are now one of us…**

**Marc Birchall – Ha I got you to read gay fiction if you're reading this and now you must not pick on me ever again. Love you though Baby…Te He He! Chrissy I going to be green again with the envy. Oh well I own her she can deal MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Good bye all and see you again! BYE! BYE!**

**ROCK-ON!**


End file.
